Belongs To Royale
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: Jaejoong harus mengambil keputusan sulit dengan pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah di sekolah mewah, hanya untuk menghindari masalah keluarganya. Namun masalah lain justru datang dengan keberadaan Yunho yang mengklaimnya dan Heechul kakak perempuan Yunho yang super galak Bertahankah Jaejoong dengan semua itu? Yunjae YAOI, enjoy please...saranghae
1. Chapter 1

**BELONGS TO ROYALLE**

Keesokan harinya

Haedline News kali ini "Yang Mulya Jung Yunho mengklaim seseorang yang diduga wanita?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi membaca headline news itu, ia kesal bagaimana mungkin bisa keeksistensiannya sebagai namja dipertanyakan, sementara Junsu hanya tertawa renyah dan terkagum-kagum karena Jaejoong menjadi satu-satunya namja yang pernah di klaim Yunho namun juga satu-satunya orang yang menolak Yunho di hari yang sama.

Yang Mulya? Yupz Yunho adalah Bangsawan, seorang Yang Mulya... yang belajar di kelas bangsawan... dan Jaejoong harus bagaimana dengan orang sehebat itu?

Ia tercenung sebentar, takut sekali memikirkan kemungkinan yang tak pasti itu, dan tiba-tiba...

Kegaduhan membuat panik sekitarnya, sepertinya terjadi keributan, Keributan massal itu, tak lain tak bukan berasal dari luar kelas mereka. Jaejoong dan Junsu berlarian keluar kelas.

"Bagus sekali, mencoba menentangku ditahun keduamu di sekolah ini? kau pikir kau siapa?" Seorang gadis, gadis yang amat sangat cantik, berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang Jaejoong duga sebagai teman sekelasnya yang gemetaran dan menangis.

"Ma.. maaf senior,"gadis itu menunduk ketakutan

"Maaf tak bisa menyelesaikan apapun,"Bentaknya keras,dan keheningan pun terjadi, gadis cantik yang mengerikan itu lagi-lagi menghempaskan tas milik gadis yang gemetaran itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu saat ini, tunggu saja jika kau bertindak seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih dari 24 jam,"Teriaknya kesal, kemudian pergi diikuti dengan beberapa teman-temannya

"Di.. di dia siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong hampir tak bisa melepas pandangan dari gadis nan luar biasa cantik itu

"Itu senior Jung Heechul, anak kelas 3 dari kelas bangsawan, gadis tercantik di sekolah ini, mengerikan sekali kan, Yoona beruntung karena dia tidak mendapat perlakukan yang lebih parah dari ini, sepertinya Heechul ingin berubah,"Ujar Junsu sambil menatap Yoona teman sekelas mereka yang ditindas tadi dengan iba. Bukan sekadar trauma atau apa, untuk seketika Jaejoong sepertinya merasakan gadis cantik itu menatapnya sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu, sementara Yoona, terlihat menyedihkan, ia menekuk kedua lutunya dan menangis memendamkan wajah diantara lututnya, jelas beberapa dari temannya mencoba menenangkannya, tapi siapa yang harga dirinya tidak terluka, ketika ia dipermalukan didepan semua orang.

"Oh ya, dia kakak kandung Yunho, sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Jaejoong,"Junsu menambahkan tiba-tiba, Jaejoong tak langsung bereaksi, tapi begitu pikirannya kembali ia tak kalah shock dari Yoona

"Apa?!"Jaejoong teriak tak percaya, Junsu dengan santainya mengangkat bahu

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah sich melihat Heechul menindas mantan Yunho kalau tidak berurusan langsung dengannya tapi karena kasus yang memberatkanmu adalah kau menolak adiknya jadi aku sarankan lebih behati-hatilah Jaejoong,"Nasehat Junsu sok serius, Jaejoong dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"tenang saja, Jaejoong tak usah takut, kan ada aku," Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong dengan girang, melihat tingkahnya yang ceria ini sepertinya membuat Jaejoong sedikit memiliki perasaan lega. Dan asal kalian tahu saja Junsu adalah putri mentri keamanan di Korea.

Jaejoong tak genap satu bulan berada di tempat ini, dan ia sudah mengalami berbagai kejadian tak terduga yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia datang dengan penuh duka cita, kepindahannya ke Korea hanya sebagai bentuk kemarahannya akan pernikahan kedua sang appa setelah ummanya meninggal, dan sekolah di sekolah elit untuk kalangan bangsawan dan miliyarder ini adalah sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah appanya padanya. Dan kejadian tak terduga lainnya terus terjadi, mulai dari pertemuanya dengan Jung Yunho, aristokrat berwajah tampan ini adalah casanova di sekolahnya, ia mengencani semua gadis cantik di sekolah, hidupnya yang menyenangkan justru membuatnya sepertinya hilang akal, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Jung Yunho baru saja mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya, Jaejoong memang memiliki kriteria sebagai seseorang dengan perawakan indah, tapi ia namja, secantik apapun dia Jaejoong adalah namja, sama seperti Yunho. Jaejoong sudah hampir tidak ingin peduli lagi, namun pertemuannya dengan Heechul justru menambah kesan tersendiri ,cantik, elegan, dan mempesona, kakak dari Jung Yunho, bagaimana pun tidak kebengisan Heechul kalah saing dengan semua kesempurnaan yang tubuhnya miliki, dan Jaejoong harus mengakui keluaga Jung sepertinya diberikan anugrah dalam hal keindahan fisik.

Siang itu Jaejoong duduk di pojokan memunggungi kelas, matanya menatap kosong, menerawang ke angkasa, ia menghabiskan berjam-jam di kelas untuk mata pelajaran Etika, dan alphabet kuno yang entah apa itu, namun semakin lama sekolah ini semakin mengarah ke abad pertengahan, di depannya tergeletak sebuah buku dengan angka-angka yang tak terkakulasi dengan benar. Junsu tak menemaninya, namja berwajah imut itu adalah ketua klub teater dan sepertinya sekarang sedang sibuk mengurus acara tahunan di sekolah.

"Kau sedang apa? Memikirkanku ya?" Jaejoong menoleh cepat, tebakannya benar, suara itu membuatnya selalu tak nyaman,

"Berhenti menggangguku Yang Mulya," Kesalnya sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho yang terlalu dekat

"Ini apa?" Yunho membaca buku dengan angka-angka tak terkakulasi dengan baik itu

"Kau serius mengerjakan ini dalam kondisi sadar?" Tanyanya menyindir, Jaejoong kesal dan merampas buku itu segera, Yunho terkekeh

"Kemari, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, untukmu,"Bujuk Yunho, Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya

"Tidak usah, kau sudah membuat moodku tidak baik." Ketusnya, Yunho masih terkekeh

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, sini kemarilah, akan aku ajarkan, itu Cuma matematika kan," Yunho menarik buku itu lagi dari tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong mencibir

"Bagaimanapun susahnya matematika, itu adalah pelajaran yang selalu ada jawaban pasti, ini hanya masalah cara menyelesaikannya" Ujar Yunho yang kini mulai mencorat-coret buku Jaejoong dengan rumus matematikanya, Jaejoong terperangah, sekeren itukah Yunho?

"Tidak usah terlalu begitu ekspresinya," Yunho menyelesaikanya dengan cepat, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya

"Tapi berbanggalah, karena aku tidak melakukan ini pada semua mantanku, aku tidak suka membantu orang dalam pelajaran, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan dengan mantan-mantanku," tambahnya seduktif, kilatan mesum berpendar di matanya

"kau akan melakukan apa?"tanya Jaejoong takut

"Hmm untuk permulaan mungkin..."

Cup! Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong

**OoooO**

Dan keesokan harinya lagi-lagi headline news berbunyi

**" Yang Mulya Jung Yunho mencium seseorang yang diduga wanita?"**

Jaejoong sebal kenapa susah sekali memastikan kalau dia ini namja, dia memiliki rambut lurus sedikit pirang, bibir merah, kulit putih dan bertubuh ramping, ia mengaku jika kekeliruan pada jenis kelaminnya berdasarkan wajah, maka ia bisa memaklumi karena memang rata-rata orang selalu salah mengenalinya jika hanya melihat wajahnya. Tapi pliiiiisssss tidaklah sulit membedakan antara wanita dan pria pada dasarnya kan.

Sepertinya ancaman Yunho, untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoongnya apatah lagi menyakitinya, saat mengklaim Jaejoong menjadi miliknya benar-benar berpengaruh, meskipun tak sedikit gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang memandangnya tak bersahabat namun untuk sementara waktu masih belum ada gadis yang mungkin tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menyeretnya ke kandang singa. Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega pada semua gadis itu, namun ia tak bisa dengan begitu saja mengacuhkan keberadaan Heechul yang notabene adalah kakak kandung Yunho dan sudah tentu saja dengan kesangaran dan pengaruh yang dimiliki Heechul ia pasti satu-satunya orang yang tak akan terpengaruh dengan ancaman Yunho. Jaejoong bukannya takut, tapi ia sudah begitu malas untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang setelah Yunho.

**OoooO**

"Kim Jaejoong? Jadi apa kau serius dengan namja itu?" tanya Heecul kemudian, Yunho mengangkat bahu dengan malas

"Menurut Noona?" Yunho balik tanya,

**OoooO**

**Ini proyek selanjutnya, maaf memang tidak dibikin panjang, anggaplah ini resume, karena ceritanya seputar prince charming, bagaimana manurut pendapat chingu apa ini perlu dilanjutkan? **


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah yang setiap tahunnya akan diadakan di sekolah ini. Seperti biasa sekolah ini akan dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dari SMA lain untuk sekadar melihat stand pameran dan juga persembahan dari pihak sekolah, atau mungkin juga ini kesempatan untuk melihat ke dalam wilayah sekolah karena alasan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dimana gerbang terbuka untuk semua orang. Bulan ini adalah bulan pertama Jaejoong berada di sekolah ini sebagai siswa baru. Jaejoong lahir dan besar di Jepang, karena seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah orang Korea, Jaejoong justru lebih memahami budaya Korea daripada budaya Jepang sendiri. Kepindahannya ke Korea didasari oleh keengganannya untuk serumah dengan istri baru appanya, tidak berniat membenci justru Jaejoong menghindari konflik itu sendiri. Merasa bersalah akan perubahan itu, appa Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasukkan Jaejoong ke sekolah terbaik di Korea, alasan pertama tidak hanya karena itu adalah sekolah terbaik tapi juga karena sekolah itu menyediakan fasilitas asrama terbaik, ia tak ingin Jaejoong merasa sendirian disana.

Sekolah ini bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki High School, nama keren lainnya DBSK High School, dan beberapa dari mereka malah menyebut sekolah ini sebagai sekolah Dewa. Sekolah ini disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu sekolah termewah di dunia, meski di desain ala Eropa dan juga environment yang mendekati negara Barat, namun pendiri sekolah keren ini sama sekali tak berdarah Barat, ia warga negara Korea, lahir dan besar di Korea, namun karena pengaruh negara Eropa dan kebudayaan Barat sangat menarik perhatiannya hingga ia menjadikan sekolah itu layaknya di negara Eropa.

Sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh anak-anak konglomerat yang bergelimangan harta, anak-anak bangsawan dan juga anak-anak jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggosipkan berbagai hal seputar branded ternama, nilai tertinggi, pewaris tahta, bursa saham, bahkan sampai politik Korea, tak satupun dari mereka menggunakan kendaraan roda dua, maupun roda tiga, dan bahkan pihak sekolah dimintai untuk mendirikan landasan helikopter di atas gedung, karena beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang menggunakan kendaraan sekelas itu. Mereka tak melirik telivisi dengan acara gosip selebriti, dan mereka bahkan bisa menelpon pihak televisi untuk menjadikan mereka topik utama berita. Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi dua sub kelas, kelas reguler dengan murid-murid dari kalangan biasa, siswa-siswi ber-uang banyak namun tak memiliki darah biru, dan kelas bangsawan siswa-siswi dari kalangan bangsawan dan berdarah biru.

Meski terkesan sekolah dengan anak-anak mami di dalamnya, namun tak bisa juga dibilang begitu, nilai rata-rata kelulusan mereka justru memiliki standar lebih tinggi dari sekolah biasa, dan mereka sudah ditempa untuk menjadi siswa berkualitas tak hanya dalam belajar tapi juga dalam kreatifitas, mereka harus tekun, dan mereka tak diijinkan semena-mena dengan kekuasaan atau nama besar keluarga mereka.

**OoooO**

Tatkala itu Jaejoong duduk sendiri, tugasnya kali ini adalah menjaga stand, bukan stand biasa ia menjaga stand yang menjual aksesoris dengan foto dan sejenis logo atau entah apa dari beberapa orang penting di DBSK high school, sudah tentu daftar terlaris dipegang oleh Jung bersaudara, dan beberapa orang ini ikut menyusul seperti si Ketua Osis Choi Siwon, Kapten klub basket putra Park Youchun, si madam modeling Boa, si jenius Shim Changmin, artis terkenal Go Ara, the perfect pitch Kim Junsu, yup Kim junsu teman sebangku Jaejoong yang imut dan ceria itu memilik suara dengan pitch sempurna dan sebagai ketua klub teater disekolah ia cukup populer, dan satu orang lagi yang membuat penasaran adalah sang pangerang, meski tak ada stock yang menyediakan aksesoris Pangeran, namun banyak sekali yang mencari aksesoris dengan pangeran sebagai logonya, Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah melihat pangeran sejak ia datang ke sekolah ini, entah seperti apa orangnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Jaejoong sudah begitu lelah melayani para pembeli yang tak pernah habisnya datang ke standnya, dan hingga akhirnya berhenti tatkala stok yang tersedia habis seketika. Jaejoong bernafas lega, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk melegakan otot-ototnya yang kaku, dan tiba-tiba...

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, kau menghalangi padangan kami," Jaejoong terlonjak, beberapa gadis seangkatannya meneriakinya begitu galak

"Kenapa sih mereka?" Batinnya heran

"Wah, keren sekali," Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik kagum, Jaejoong melirik malas, jika ia tidak salah kemungkinan besar orang dibalik ini semua adalah

"Whats up bro.." Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat kaget, ia pikir akan melihat si Jung bersaudara, tapi yang datang malah

"Park Youchun imnida," Namja berjidat lebar itu merangkulnya begitu akrab, Jaejoong terbanting kesana kemari ketika Youchun memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong pada gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak itu

"Ya, kau siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba merangkulku?" Jaejoong mendorong Youchun sekuat tenapa

"Relaks." Youchun manaikkan kedua tangannya, " Sahabat kekasihku, adalah sahabatku juga bukan,"

"Sahabat pacarmu? Kau bicara apa?"

"Ya! Jidat lebar, jangan membuat keributan disini, dan jangan ganggu Jaejoong," Suara lumba-lumba itu datang menghampiri, tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja dengan rambut cepak

"Kim Junsu...kalian..." Jaejoong menunjuk mereka satu persatu, Junsu memelototi satu persatu yeoja yang masih histeris disekelilingnya, dan mereka kabur seketika

"Jaejoongie dia Yochun kekasihku, dan Chunnie dia Kim Jaejoong," Junsu memperkenalkan dua orang dekatnya itu

"Apa? Jadi dia Kim jaejoong?" Youchun menunjuk Jaejoong tak percaya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi melirik tubuhnya sendiri dari atas ke bawah

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Hah sudah kuduga selera Yunho memang tak pernah buruk," Gumamnya, Jaejoong mendengus kesal, mendengar nama namja itu disebut ia jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya serasa membayangkan banyak binatang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Ya, jangan mengganggu Jaejoongie," junsu memukul pelan lengan Youchun

"Aku tidak mengganggunya," protes Youchun, " Tunggu apa kau cemburu," Sambungnya cepat

"Tidak akan, Jaejoong punya standar yang tinggi," Jawab Junsu sekenanya

"Ya! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Menurutmu aku tidak berstandar tinggi hah," Kejar Yochun, Junsu melengos pergi, mengabaikan kekasihnya

"Jaejoongie, kita ketemu dikelas nanti ya, aku pergi dulu," Pamit Junsu, ia pergi masih dengan Youchun yang terus menagih penjelasannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat

"Mereka tak terlihat seperti pasangan," Gumamnya kemudian

Ia berpikir sejenak, dan sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia tak melihat Jung bersaudara, ia bertanya-tanya sendiri apa mereka berdua punya urusan keluarga, hingga tak bisa datang ke acara sekolah. Sebelum pemikiran lainnya semakin berlarut-larut Jaejoong segera berganjak pergi, menyisakan stand kosong yang kini sudah sepi pengunjung.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong sedang berjalan gontai menuju kantik sekolah, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan...

"Kim Jaejoong-shii," seseorang memanggilnya, Jaejoong segera menoleh, namja tampan lainnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya, namja itu tersenyum demikian manis, dan nilai plus untuk lesung pipi yang turut menghiasi senyumannya.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii, aku..." Namja itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Choi Siwon-shii ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong cepat, Siwon sedikit terlonjak, mendapati orang didepannya ini ternyata mengenal namanya

"Emm, begini, kami mendapat surat dari OSIS salah satu SMU swasta di Jepang, sayangnya mereka tak menulisnya dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Korea, karena itu kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisakah kau membantu kami untuk menerjemahkannya?" tanya Siwon

"Baiklah," Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, Siwon tersenyum senang

"Wah, terima kasih Jaejoong-shii, Emm tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin besok saja," Sambung Siwon, Jaejoong mengangguk setuju

"Terima kasih banyak ya, aku akan menelponmu besok, emm, apa aku bisa meminta nomor ponselmu?" Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap-siap mencatat nomor Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan nomor ponselnya, dan Siwon masih tertawa canggung bahkan ketika mereka akan berpisah

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" Pamit Jaejoong dan segera berlalu, Siwon memandanginya sampai Jaejoong menghilang di balik tembok kelas.

"Well, Yunho sudah mengklaimnya," gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum kaku

**OoooO**

Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu kantin, memang tertulis kantin, namun ini lebih tepat disebut restoran, Jaejoong masuk ke tempat penuh makanan enak itu, tempat itu sepi, dan hampir tak ada siapapun disitu, namun seseorang menyita perhatiannya, di pojok sana, namja tampan itu sedang menyendiri, mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan serius. Jaejoong hendak menghindar, namun tak ada gunanya juga, dan tidak ada salahnya juga ia menyapa, Jaejoong memberanikan diri menghampiri orang itu

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia kini berdiri di depan namja itu, namja itu mendongak dan tersenyum penuh arti tatkala melihat Jaejoong di depannya

"Well, well, well, coba lihat si cantik ini, kau datang mencariku huh," Yunho namja yang dimaksud menghentikan kegiatannya

"Tidak terima kasih, aku pergi dulu," Jaejoong hendak berbalik, namun tiba-tiba lengannya di cengkeram Yunho

"Kau mau kemana huh? Sekali dekat denganku, maka kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh lagi, lagipula sudah beberapa jam ini aku tidak melihatmu, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu" Yunho menarik Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong terduduk di bangku tepat di depannya, dan Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong, refleks Jaejoong menjauhkan diri dan menutup matanya erat.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong takut, masih dengan mata tertutup

"Heh, kenapa? Kau takut aku menciummu?" Yunho menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian melepaskan tangannya, perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut acara di depan?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian, setelah emosinya lebih stabil

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai," Jawab Yunho kini ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya

"Cih, sok keren sekali" Sindir Jaejoong, Yunho kembali meliriknya

"Kim Jaejoong ayo kita pacaran," Ajaknya santai, Jaejoong menoleh terkejut

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau kau berani menganggapku pacarmu," Ancam Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat pundaknya malas, dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya

"Pacaran atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya, kau milikku sekarang..." ucapnya tanpa menoleh "Kim Jaejoong," Sambungnya kini mata mereka bertatapan, Jaejoong hampir sesak nafas merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam itu

"Tapi tetap saja, kau butuh status, hubungan seperti ini membuatku tak nyaman," Ungkap Yunho, kini kembali fokus dengan ponselnya

"Berhenti mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu Yunho, lagipula aku tak mempercayaimu," Ucap Jaejoong, suaranya lebih terdengar pelan sekarang, Yunho menoleh, menelusuri wajah cantik itu dengan mata musangnya

"Aku tak meminta kau untuk mempercayaiku, tapi aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku,"Ujarnya serius, Jaejoong menatapnya malu

"Jangan terus menggodaku, wajahku akan seperti kepiting rebus sekarang," Jaejoong benar, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, ia berganjak

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Ayo jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah, sepertinya kau belum tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini kan," Jawab Yunho, Jaejoog tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam

"Ayo, kau terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi itu," Jaejoong terkesiap sepertinya ia sudah memasang mimik tak sedap barusan. Ia kemudian berdiri juga, dan langkahnya terhenti

Praaaanggg!

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, keributan itu terjadi beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik, dan sekarang ia menganga membuka mulutnya 3 centimeter lebih lebar, dihadapannya Heechul, dia benar-benar Heechul kakak perempuan Yunho yang selama ini membuatnya ngeri, Heechul yang sangat galak ini berdiri dengan seragam kotornya, sepertinya terkena tumpahan sup sejenis sup jamur yang berserakan di lantai itu. Gadis pirang yang membelakangi Jaejoong ini sedang bermasalah karena menabrak Heechul tanpa sengaja.

"Kau... ,"Heechul menatapnya sangat dingin, Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari sekitarnya

"Heechul sunbaenim, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Gadis itu menunduk ketakutan, ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dari sakunya, dan mencoba mendekat

Plaaakkk! Heechul menepis tangannya dengan kasar

"Aku membencimu, pirang," Ucapnya dingin, ia melambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada rekannya, gadis pirang itu, Jessica, sudah ingin menghindar

"Kau berani menghindar huh," Ancam Heechul, Jessica menggelang cepat, semangkuk super besar, sup jamur yang sama dengan sambal yang lebih banyak sudah ada di tangannya

"Dan pirang, begini caranya makan sup jamur," Heechul menumpahkan semua sup jamur itu di atas kepala Jessica, Jessica menangis, seluruh tubuhnya sudah bermandikan sup jamur pedas itu.

"Dan,..." Heechul mulai membuka seragamnya, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho disampingnya yang kini tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jaejoong hampir tak percaya, kenapa dua bersaudara ini tampak saling tak peduli satu sama lain.

"Yunho coba lakukan sesuatu,"Bisik Jaejoong tak senang, tapi Yunho tampak mengacuhkannya

"Beresken seragamku, lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya seperti semula, aku beri waktu sampai besok pagi," Heechul melempar atasan seragamnya tepat di wajah Jessica, Heechul menyisakan tanktop yang melapisi tubuhnya, dan kemudian mengenakan sweater yang diberikan rekannya, beruntung saat itu kantin begitu sepi.

"Ayo," Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong, menariknya pergi dari tempat itu, Jaejoong menurut, mereka melewati Heechul yang bahkan tak melirik mereka sama sekali, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti menahan nafas, entah kenapa Jaejoong begitu takut sekali bertatapan dengan yeoja itu, kenapa auranya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begini, kau suka aku menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Yunho menggoda, kini mereka sudah berada jauh dari kantin, di koridor lain entah menuju kemana, Jaejoong tersentak, dan menarik tangannya cepat.

"Aku hanya masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, Heechul sunbaenim, sungguh menakutkan," Gumam Jaejoong, Yunho tertawa pelan

"Jangan dipikirkan, kau adalah calon adik iparnya, dia tidak akan bertindak kejam padamu," Goda Yunho, Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho

"Adik ipar apanya? Hah lagipula bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menghalangi Heechul sunabenim untuk mengerjai Jessica," kesal Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti

"Itu bukan urusanku," Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya curiga

"Kalian..." Ucapnya penuh selidik " Tidak akur ya" Yunho tertawa mendengarnya

"Kalau didengar Heechul, kau bisa dimasaknya," Ancam Yunho setengah bercanda, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Dan Kim Jaejoong, selamat datang di kelas bangsawan," Yunho menunjukkan gerbang menuju koridor lainnya, di atasnya papan besar bertuliskan "Royale Class". Sekolah ini memang sangat luas, dan kelas bangsawan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak pernah ia lihat, mengingat tempat itu begitu sakral, dan ia cukup segan dengan orang-orang dari kelas bangsawan itu sendiri, Jaejoong baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di wilayah bangsawan. Berjalan beriringan bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong dilirik tak enak oleh penghuni kelas bangsawan lainnya. Koridor kelas bangsawan lebih tenang, dan sejuk, jika kelas reguler versi modern, mungkin kelas bangsawan adalah versi abad pertengahan.

"ini kelas Heechul, kalau kau belum tahu," Yunho menunjukkan salah satu kelas, Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya dan memandangi kelas itu, kelas itu sangat sepi, tak ada satupun orang disitu, kelas Royale memang terlihat berbeda, kelas itu tak hanya terlihat lebih seperti abad pertengahan, tapi juga luas dengan persedian bangku yang justru lebih sedikit dari kelas reguler, di dinding tertempel banyak rumus, dan tak lupa beberapa lukisan kuno lainnya, bangku dan meja mereka dibuat lebih nyaman. Yunho kembali menyeretnya ke tempat lain, dan kali ini Yunho membawanya ke kelasnya sendiri, kelas Yunho tak kalah bagus dari kelas Heechul, hampir sama persis, hanya tata letak dan jenis lukisan, serta rumus yang terpajang yang membedakan.

"Wah jadi para bangsawan belajar di tempat seperti ini," Jaejoong berdecak kagum

"Ayo kita ke ruang seni," Yunho kembali menuntunnya ke tempat lain, tak jauh dari deretan kelas, kini sebuah pintu terbuka lebar, terlihat seperti aula, begitulah yang dipikirkan Jaejoong ketika ia mengintip ke ruangan itu.

"Jika tidak ada revolusi maka aku dan Heechul adalah Pangeran dan Putri, tapi meski Korea sudah tak lagi menjadi negara monarki, namun di sekolah ini kami tetap disebut Yang Mulia, apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong menggelang

"Itu aula untuk pertemuan orang tua," Ujarnya, sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah, aula yang diintip Jaejoong tadi

"Lalu pangeran? Sepertinya banyak yang datang ke stand tadi menanyakan tentang pangeran, apa memang ada pangeran?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho tersenyum

"Tan Hengeng Hyung, satu-satunya Yang Mulia yang masih bergelar pangeran disini, Cina masih negara Monarki bukan," Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti

"Lalu dimana dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya,dan bahkan aksesoris itu tidak ada yang bergambar pangeran," Jaejoong semakin penasaran

"Heh, Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya, itu semua ulah Heechul,"

"Heechul sunbaenim? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hangeng Hyung tunangan Heechul Noona, apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" Yunho menjawab, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya

"Apa? Jadi Heechul sunbaenim..."

"Kau ternyata benar-benar tidak tahu ya, sudahlah, Hangeng Hyung pulang ke Cina, mengurus persiapan kenaikan tahtanya, setelah ia lulus dari sini," Jelas Yunho, Jaejoong mangut-mangut mengerti

"Itu keren sekali, sumpah," Gumam Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum

"Dan... Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau sama sekali tak pernah mengelilingi sekolah ini?" Tanya Yunho heran

"Tidak begitu, hanya diwilayah bangsawan, aku... tak pernah..." Jaejoong tampak malu, Yunho tersenyum geli

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membawamu sering-sering kesini, pacaran di wilayah bangsawan lebih tenang, daripada di kelas reguler," Goda Yunho, ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong

"Ya! Jung Yunho," Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho, Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa geli melihatnya

"Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan ke tempat lain," Ujarnya setelah separuh nafasnya ia gunakan untuk menertawai Jaejoong

"Ini ruang bela diri, kau seharusnya ikut eskul bela diri, setidaknya walaupun bodoh kau bisa menjaga diri sendiri kan," Yunho berucap asal, Jaejoong langsung memasang tampang sebal

"Aku takut ada orang yang pura-pura tak sengaja menendangku," Jaejoong berucap tak kalah asal

"Hahahaha memangnya siapa yang berani menendangmu ha? Milik Jung Yunho adalah hal tersakral kedua setelah Tuhan di sekolah ini, kau tahu" Ujar Yunho bangga, Jaejoong menatapnya tambah sebal

"Berhenti mengatakan aku ini milikmu, aku mual," ketus Jaejoong

"Yang benar saja," ujar Yunho tak terima

"Lalu kau bisa bela diri apa?"tanya Jaejoong penasaran, Yunho menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera menepis tangan itu.

"Hah, manis sekali, hidungmu memerah seperti badut," Ledek Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong cemberut, namun masih tetap mengikuti Yunho, kemanapun ia dibawa, kali ini saja, mereka terlihat sedikit lebih dekat dari biasa.

**OoooO**

**Ehm, ok untuk pemberitahuan, bahwa Cina adalah negara Republik, saya membuatnya monarki karena ini hanya cerita fiksi, dan maaf untuk typo atau kesalahan EYD, dan terima kasih untuk supportnya, karena taruhan saya jika review pertama kurang dari 25 review maka saya tidak akan melanjutkan. **

**Dan terakhir selamat membaca, semoga terhibur**


	3. Chapter 3

Junsu meneguk minuman dinginnya, ia dan Jaejoong duduk berseberangan, kantin hari itu terlihat lebih ramai.

"Jadi kau sudah melihat kelas Bangsawan? Terus bagaimana?" Junsu tertarik

"Indah," Jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Hah sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Yunho berjalan lancar ya," Goda Junsu, Jaejoong mencibir sebal

"Tidak begitu, dan tidak akan begitu, karena kebetulan saja kemarin dia tidak menyebalkan," Jelas Jaejoong buru-buru, Junsu terkekeh

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu sering berkilah, nanti kena batunya," Goda Junsu lagi, Jaejoong menghela nafas malas

"Kim Jaejoong-shii, Tiffany imnida," baik Jaejoong maupun Junsu tersentak kaget, minuman yang diteguknya hampir menyemprot keluar, sementara Junsu hampir terbalik dari kursinya, wajah mereka semerah tomat saking emosinya, yeoja ini seperti hantu, datang tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa terdeksi oleh mereka berdua

"Tiffany-shii? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong hampir terdengar mendesis, yeoja ini menarik kursi di sisi lain Jaejoong, dan duduk di situ dengan gerakan cepat

"Kau...Apa kau pacaran dengan Jung Yunho?" Tanyanya tergesa-gesa, Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Jaejoong terengah-engah

"Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu tentunya, mengingat kau juga tidak mencari masalah, tapi aku tekankan jangan sampai aku melihat atau mendengar kedekatanmu dengan Yunho oppa lagi, Yunho oppa milik Go ara Eonnie, aku tidak ingin dia shock mendengar Yunho oppa sudah memiliki pacar, begitu ia pulang dari Hongkong nanti," Jelas Tiffany, ia meneguk tuntas minuman yang ia pegang sedari tadi, Jaejoong menatap Tiffany datar

"Kenapa kau bersusah-susah mendatanginya begini," Junsu terkekeh geli

"Aku stress, Ara eonnie terus menanyaiku tentang Yunho oppa, aku takut dia akan memarahiku kalau sampai dia tahu Yunho oppa sudah mengklaim orang lain,"

"Hmm, kalau dia tiba di tempat ini, dia juga akan tahu kalau Yunho sudah mengklaim Jaejoong," Junsu menambahkan, Tiffany langsung mendelik tak suka

"Tidak boleh terjadi, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Ara eonnie tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Tiffany jadi panik sekali, dan buru-buru pergi, Jaejoong dan Junsu mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Jaejoong, Junsu mengangkat bahu menandakan ia juga tak mengerti

**OoooO**

"Jadi ini ruang OSIS itu?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat sekeliling, saat ini dirinya bersama Siwon, ke ruangan kaku, yang tampak membosankan, ruang OSIS, ruangan itu luas dan tertata dengan baik, namun isi di dalamnya tak lebih dari setumpuk kertas dan kerajinan tangan yang hampir kelar, serta warna cat dinding yang pucat dan tak meyakinkan, ruangan itu bersih dan rapi, kelihatan sekali jika yang aktif di dalamnya adalah orang-orang serius yang tidak punya banyak waktu. Jaejoong tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, mengingat ia juga bukan seseorang yang menyukai banyak warna, namun ia terganggu juga tatkala melihat anggota OSIS lainnya yang terlampau sibuk dan bahkan hampir tak punya waktu untuk mengangkat kepala sebentar. Dibanding ruangan ini, mereka lebih membosankan...

"Para anggota OSIS berasal dari kelas bangsawan dan reguler, jadi tempat ini netral," Ungkap Siwon bangga, kini mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, Jaeoong mangut-mangut mengerti, jadi begini penggabungan dua kelas itu, tentu saja lebih baik selamanya terpisah, pikir Jaejoong.

"kau sendiri berasal dari kelas bangsawan kan," Jaejoong menatap Siwon, Siwon tersenyum

"Sama seperti pacarmu," Katanya menggoda, Jaejoong menunduk, tak bermaksud malu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi mual, Siwon mengeluarkan amplop putih, dengan tulisan kanji di depannya, Jaejoong menyambutnya, dan membuka amlop putih itu, Siwon berkata...

"Jadi ini yang kumaksud..."

"Emmm, aku butuh pen dan kertas," Potong Jaejoong, Siwon mengerti dan mengambil keperluan Jaejoong itu,

Meraka memulai pekerjaan itu, ditulis dalam bahasa kanji yang susah namun Jaejoong dengan mudah menyelesaikannya, Siwon, menunggu dengan sabar, sambil sesekali menikmati wajah cantik di depannya, dan ia mulai membaca dengan serius setelah surat itu di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea.

"Jadi mereka ingin mengadakan pentas seni persahabatan," Ucap Jaejoong sambil lalu, Siwon tampak masih serius

"Yah, sepertinya kita akan mengalami hari yang sibuk lagi," Ungkapnya kemudian, dan Jaejoong hanya mangut-mangut sok mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, lagipula sebentar lagi akan masuk," Jaejoong berpamitan

"Emm, baiklah, aku antar sampai ke kelas ya," Tawar Siwon tulus, Jaejoong tersenyum kecut

"Aku namja...," Protesnya, Siwon terkekeh

"Ha ha ha, aku terlupa, astaga kau memang membuat rancu," Ledek Siwon, Jaejoong mendengus kesal

"Katakan saja terima kasih, dan aku akan pergi sekarang..."

"Hei hanya terima kasih? Aku benar-benar akan mengantarmu ke kelas,"  
"Tidak perlu, itu menjijikkan," Jaejoong membuat ekspresi jijik, Jaejoong melirik ruangan OSIS itu sekilas dan sepertinya anggota yang lain masih "Sibuk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Kim Jaejoong-shii, ini benar-benar tulus tulus dari hatiku," Siwon membungkuk hormat, Jaejoong tersenyum

"Yah walaupun tidak ada uang Won, yang seperti ini lumayan juga," Canda Jaejoong, Siwon lagi-lagi tergelak di buatnya

"Lain kali aku akan menyediakan Won yang banyak," Siwon balas bercanda

"Call me, okay," Jawab Jaejoong sok serius, ia memperagakan dengan jarinya gaya menelpon, Siwon tertawa

"Dan...Aku pergi dulu ya,"pamitnya kemudian, dan melenggang pergi, Siwon tersenyum dan menunduk pelan.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong sedang bergegas menuju kelasnya, bel akan berbunyi sebantar lagi, sementara ia sendiri masih setengah jalan menuju kelas, takut terlambat, Jaejoong kini sudah tak setengah berlari lagi, ia benar-benar berlari,sekolah ini amat sangat luas, jarak ruangan OSIS ke kelasnya benar-benar bisa membuatnya telat. Jaejoong hendak menikung tajam, namun dengan segera langkahnya terhenti, dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Di depan sana, sosok itu lagi, Jung Yunho berjalan gontai, beberapa yeoja dibelakangnya masih menatapnya terpana dengan wajah memerah jambu, mungkin ia baru berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para fansnya, ia berjalan sendirian sedang menuju ke arahnya, untungnya Yunho tidak melihat Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong memutar arah 180 derajat, dan kembali melaju ke arah yang berlawanan, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, di depan sana Heechul dan kawanannya sedang menuju ke arahnya. Tak masalah jika Jaejoong melewatinya, tapi entah kenapa ia sepertinya belum siap berpapasan dengan Heechul, terutama dalam kondisi tak memungkinkan ini. bingung harus menuju kemana, tanpa sadar kakinya malah membawanya kembali ke ruang OSIS, namun lagi-lagi belum sempat masuk, ia malah bertubrukan keras dengan Siwon.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon cemas, kini lengannya tanpa sadar memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong, nafas Jaejoong terengah saking tegangnya

"Itu... Tidak, aku..." Jaejoong gelagapan, tapi Siwon justru tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya

"Emmm, jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran," Godanya, Jaejoong hendak mendorong tubuhnya dan menyangkal, namun suara itu mengangetkannya, lagi..

"Kim Jaejoong," Yunho berdiri di depan mereka, berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter, menatap tak ramah,namun kedua tangannya masih bersarang di kedua saku celananya. Siwon merasa tak enak dipandangi begitu dingin, namun kemudian tersadar dan segera melepas tangannya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong terpaku, menelan ludah dengan berat, sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghindar, sementara tak jauh di depan mereka, Heechul juga mendekat, Jaejoong tak berani menoleh ke sana.

"Eh, hai... itu... aku..." Jaejoong melambaikan tangan tak jelas, Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Siwon, yang sama terpakunya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengganggunya," Kata Siwon, " Aku hanya meminta bantuannya,"

Yunho masih belum tersenyum, sementara Heechul semakin mendekat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yunho melangkah maju, mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong, dan menariknya mengikutinya, Siwon tak melakukan apapun ia hanya memandangi dua orang itu berlalu di depannya.

Jaejoong tak fokus pada Yunho, kini tubuhnya serasa panas dingin, Heechul berjalan berpapasan dengan mereka, kali ini Jaejoong melihatnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa ia melihat Heechul benar-benar meliriknya dari sudut matanya yang tajam, Jaejoong menunduk saking takutnya, kenapa noona cantik itu bisa begitu menakutkan, pikirnya.

"Lalu..." Gumam Yunho kemudian, kin mereka sudah berada di koridor lain, hendak menuju ke kelas Jaejoong

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dengan namja berwajah serius itu?" tanya Yunho sinis, Jaejoong tak senang mendengarnya

"Namanya Choi Siwon, dan dia ketua OSIS kita," bela Jaejoong, Yunho mencibir

"Aku hampir lupa kita punya yang seperti itu," gumamnya sebal

"Dia meminta bantuanku menerjemahkan surat dari OSIS SMA swasta di Jepang," Cetus Jaejoong akhirnya

"Heh, kedengarannya seperti modus. Hanya itu?" Kejar Yunho

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan," Ketus Jaejoong

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja itu," Ujar Yunho tegas, Jaejoong menoleh tak percaya

"Ayolah, tak semua orang berpikiran tak normal sepertimu," Sindir Jaejoong,

"Kau tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu, cara ia melihatmu aku tidak suka itu," Geram Yunho

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku tidak berusaha mendekati siapapun, tidak juga Siwon, dan tidak juga kamu," Ungkapnya yakin, Yunho terdiam, langkah mereka sama-sama terhenti, dan saling menatap selama beberapa menit...

"Halo Hyung," Kali ini mereka menoleh bersamaan

"Ya, Shim Changmin, kenapa kau masih berkeliaran, cepat kembali ke kelasmu," Yunho memarahi namja itu, tinggi menjulang bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yunho, wajahnya sangat tampan, namun ekspresinya begitu datar, dan sulit terbaca, ia berhenti sebentar kemudian menoleh

"Tidak mau, tempat itu suram," Jawabnya datar, kemudian kembali meneruskan perjalanannya

"Kalau Heechul Noona melihatmu membolos lagi, dia benar-benar akan merebusmu hidup-hidup," Ancam Yunho, dan ajaib sekali, Changmin langsung berbalik

"Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu," katanya datar dan Changmin benar-benar pergi ke kelasnya

"Di...dia...Shim Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya, Yunho mengangguk

"Orang terjenius di sekolah ini," Jaejoong melongo

"Dia tak pernah suka belajar, tapi selalu menjadi yang terpintar di sekolahnya," Jelas Yunho  
"Tapi dia aneh sekali," Jaejoong masih memandangi punggung Changmin

"Emm, tidak juga, dia memang begitu tapi dia tidak aneh, IQ nya cukup tinggi, bahkan untuk ukuran para guru di sini, dan kuberi tahu satu hal, satu-satunya orang yang berani menjahili Heechul cuma dia,"

"Hah?"

"Tapi meski begitu dia juga takut pada Heechul,"

"Apa kau sedang mengatakan bahwa kau juga takut menjahili Heechul," Jaejoong menyipit penuh curiga

"Tidak, aku hanya tak punya keinginan untuk menjahilinya," Jawab Yunho tenang, Jaejoong hampir percaya (dan mungkin sepenuhnya percaya)

"Kau terlihat dekat dengannya, kalian saudara ya?" tanyanya kemudian

"Dia sepupuku," Jawab Yunho santai,

**OoooO**

Jaejoong duduk di deretan bangku paling depan, menyaksikan gemerlap acara pemilihan Miss Dong Bang Shin Ki 2013. Acara ini benar-benar seakan dibuat khusus untuk memanjakan mata para namja normal, dimana di pentas ini berdiri gadis-gadis tercantik di DBSK high school. Jaejoong akui orientasi seksualnya tidaklah terlalu normal, atau mungkin saja belum terjawab, mengingat sepanjang keeksistensiannya ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali, bahkan pada sosok Aktor atau Aktris kawakan sekalipun. Ia menyebut dirinya belum siap untuk jatuh cinta, dan orang-orang akan berpikir, dia terlambat dewasa, tapi toh sudahlah dia juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau menyukai wanita-wanita itu?" Dahi Jaejoong berdenyut saking kagetnya, Yunho adalah hantu kedua setelah Tiffany dimana selalu datang dan pergi tanda terdeteksi

"Kenapa?" Yunho bertanya heran, saat Jaejoong tak mengedipkan mata menatapnya, tak menjawab apapun Jaejoong hanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya

Malam ini sekali lagi Heechul di umumkan sebagai Miss Bartheleen Terriotories High School, dia memang yang tercantik, Jaejoong suka dengan tatapan dinginnya itu, itu membuatnya sangat berkelas. Ia melirikYunho disampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mereka sekilas mirip, baik Yunho maupun Heechul, Jaejoong tak pernah melihat mereka berinteraksi, setidaknya disekolah, dan sedikitnya saling menatap, yang mana membuat Jaejoong sempat berpikir bahwa mereka ada masalah keluarga yang besar (Yang mana mungkin saja benar),

"Aku tampan ya," Ucapan Yunho tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya

"Tidak, kau terlihat berbeda jika menutup mulut begitu," Jawab Jaejoong asal, Yunho menoleh tersenyum lebih menggoda

"Kau mau aku cium di tempat ini?" Yunho setengah berbisik, Jaejoong bergidik dan menjauh sedikit, Jaejoong tak mau menjadi korban kemesuman Yunho untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Heechul sangat cantik ya, kau beruntung sekali,"Ujar Jaejoong setelah nuansa canggung tadi berakhir begitu saja

"Tentu saja," Jawab Yunho singkat jemarinya kini dengan lembutnya bermain di screen ponsel

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya jika tiba-tiba dingin begini," Ucap Jaejoong lagi, Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum tipis

Jaejoong kembali melirik Heechul, sekarang Heechul dengan anggunnya berjalan di catwalk dia sudah menerima penghargaan sekali lagi dan ekspresinya biasa saja. Kelihatan sekali ia sudah terbiasa menang. Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba memotret Heechul dengan ponselnya, Jaejoong baru sadar sekarang Heechul sedang melambai ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia melihat kita ya?" Tanya Jaejoong panik

"Dia memintaku memotretnya," Jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh, Jaejoong menyipitkan mata curiga

"Kalau begitu hubungan kalian baik-baik saja ya,"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang hubungan kami buruk,"

"Tapi kalian tak pernah saling menatap disekolah, apatah lagi saling bicara,"

"Lalu kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kalian terlihat tidak peduli satu sama lain,"

"Aku peduli dengannya, kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan seperti itu,"

Jaejoong terdiam, bila dipikir-pikir, ucapan Yunho ada benarnya juga, dan otaknya mendadak beku begitu sadar ia sudah terlalu jauh memikirkan Yunho dan keluarganya.

"Jaejoong, Jaejoong," Junsu yang imut hampir tenggelam oleh lautan massa saat hendak menerjang menyebrang ke tempat Jajeoong, Jaejoong mungkin takkan mendengarnya, jika saja Yunho tak menyentuh pundaknya dan memberitahukannya.

"Junsu," Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, Junsu terseyum lebar, dan ia masih berjuang menerobos kerumunan yang menghalangi

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Jaejoong

"Siapa? Pacar Park Youchun itu?"Yunho balik tanya

"Oh Kau mengenal Youchun, kupikir kau tidak mengenal siapapun," sindir Jaejoong masih mencela masalah ketidaktahuan Yunho tentang Siwon

"Jaejoong," Junsu tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah, tubuhnya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang tertopang pada lututnya.

"Aku terlambat ya," Katanya mengumpulkan seluruh nafas yang tersisa

"Begitulah," Jawab Jaejoong, "Tapi apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja, acara ini adalah yang paling terkenal di DBSK high school," Kata Junsu antusias, "Ratingmu bisa naik, bahkan jika kau hanya punya foto Miss DBSK 2013,"

"Rating apaan?" Jaejoong tak mengerti, Yunho tertawa geli

"Hah, sudahlah lupakan, ngomong-ngomong kalian kencan ya," Ia memandangi Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, yang mana membuat Jaejoong gusar

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Ia kami kencan," Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tingggi, karena keheningan sempat terjadi tepat saat Yunho berkata dengan lantang, membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka, Jaejoong panik, ia menarik tangannya secepat kilat, namun terlambat, bisik-bisik tak sedap mengoar sendiri di ruang itu, di ujung sana lagi-lagi mata mengkilat Heechul menatapnya lurus, dan kali ini ia tak lagi melirik di sudut matanya

"Wah keren sekali," Junsu berteriak girang

"Aku tidak kencan, dan kau Jung Yunho berhenti bertingkah konyol," Jaejoong benar-benar kesal, lebih lagi malu, ini adalah ultimatum paling sopan yang bisa ia katakan pada Yunho, namun jika saja Yunho bertindak lebih lagi mungkin tidak akan ada lagi istilah ultimatum ,ataupun sopan lagi, mungkin saja ia akan langsung menendang atau menampar Yunho di depan semua orang, dan Jaejoong yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

**OoooO**

Kejadian di aula pemilihan Miss DBSK High School, sudah menyebar sangat cepat layaknya virus, dan anehnya selalu terupdate teratur, dimana mereka akan menambah-nambahi kejadian sebenarnya dengan adegan dramatis lainnya, seperti pernyataan Sully yang katanya duduk disamping mereka dan melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong, atau juga pernyataan Jia yang katanya melihat Jaejoong menampar Yunho, dan bahkan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah pernyataan Hyoyeon yang menyatakan Yunho dan Junsu selingkuh yang mana membuat Jaejoong cemburu, untuk yang terakhir itu mereka mendadak menemukan topik baru, apakah Youchun akan mendamprat Yunho?

"Jadi itu Cuma gosip kan," Kata Youchun menyakinkan, "Dia Jung Yunho, tak heran dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia mau, terkaya dan tampan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati kekasihku, enak saja dia, mau menggoda kekasihku yang imut ini," Gerutu Youchun sore itu, Junsu dan Jaejoong mangut-mangut dengan malas. Youchun selalu tak bisa terlihat keren di mata Jaejoong, namun bagi Junsu meski mereka selalu bertengkar tapi Youchun adalah kekasih terbaik yang pernah ia punya, dan sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di sekolah ini Youchun cukup low profile.

"Aku akan kembali latihan," Youchun yang masih mengenakan seragam basketnya pergi

Junsu memandangi Jaejoong dengan seksama sebelum berkata

"Jadi, benarkah tidak ada hubungan apapun antara kalian?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Tapi kulihat kalian begitu akur,"

"Akur? Yang benar saja," Jaejoong tertawa miris

**OoooO**

Yunho hampir tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar, semenjak Boa pulang dari Paris, Boa hampir tak melewatkan semenit pun tanpa menelpon Yunho. Boa adalah salah satu mantan Yunho, sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya, hidupnya berkecimpung di dunia model sejak kecil, tumbuh dan besar dari keluarga Bangsawan yang membesarkan nama mereka lewat seni, dan Boa adalah mantan Yunho yang terlihat lebih berharga, atau paling tidak dilirik paling berpengaruh dari seluruh mantan Yunho yang lain, namun keobsesifannya pada Yunho justru membuat Yunho jemu, dan Yunho mengakhiri hubungan mereka sepihak, sehari sebelum ia mengklaim Jaejoong, dan sehari sebelum Boa berangkat ke Paris, dan sehari sebelum Jaejoong datang ke sekolah ini, itu lah kenapa semenjak sebulan ini belum ada Boa, dalam kamus Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan sendirian, mengusir kejenuhan di koridor sepi siang itu. Ia hampir berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, sebelum melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok, salah satu ruangan kosong, menunggu Jaejoong lewat. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendekat, didepan sebuah ruang kosong, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, dan seseorang mencengkeramnya, hingga membentur tembok, karena kaget Jaejoong menutup matanya erat-erat,wajahnya sepucat hantu saking takutnya, ia bisa merasakan pinggangnya di rangkul, dan nafas memburu seseorang sedang mengusik ketenangan di balik telinganya, dan hidungnya menangkap haruman yang familiar, parfum ini rasanya ia sangat mengenalnya. Tapi ia lupa...

"Kau harum sekali Kim Jaejoong," Suara berat itu, keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas hangat di telinganya, sontak Jaejoong membuka mata

"Jung Yunh..." Suaranya tercekat

"Pinggang yang ramping, harum yang manis, suara mendesah yang mengoda, dan apa ini? tenaga wanita? Kau yakin kau seorang namja Kim Jaejoong," Bisik Yunho masih di telinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong merinding, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang masih bersikeras mendorong-dorongnya, kemudian mengecupnya seduktif

"Tangan yang lembut, kau tahu Kim, mungkin yang dibawah sini, bisa membuktikannya," jemari Yunho bergerak lembut menuju ke bawah, Jaejoong gelagapan dan berusaha lebih kuat lagi

"Yunh... apa yang... akh Yun, kau mau apa," Ia panik sendiri takut jika tangan Yunho benar-benar ke bawah, namun tak lama setalah kepanikan itu tangan Yunho berhenti

"Heh, kau takut?" Tanyanya kemudian, matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong, Jaejoong dibut mati kutu hanya dengan tatapan itu

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini..." Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan, dan mungkin jika bisa lebih buruk lagi dari bayangan Jaejoong, ini akan menjadi kiamat pertama untuknya, Heechul dengan beberapa kawanannya berdiri di depan mereka, tatapan tak ramah, wajahnya menegang, Jaejoong hampir lupa bagaimana caranya menutup mata, ia membelalak saking terkejutnya, dengan kondisi tubuh ditindih, wajahnya dan Yunho yang berjarak begitu dekat, orang bodoh manapun akan berpendapat buruk tentang mereka, Jaejoong hampir ingin menjelaskan sebelum tersadar bahwa itu akan menjadi kesalahan besar. Namun lamunanya buyar, kala melihat tatapan nanar dari gadis di samping Heechul yang ia ketahui sepertinya tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Yunho," Lirihnya sedih, Yunho tampak biasa saja

"O.. Boa,"

**OoooO**

**Well kira-kira ada yang tidak jelas dari cerita ini tidak? Dan karena updatenya tidak selalu sebentar, jadi mianhe**

**Selamat membaca dan terima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4

Wajah Jaejoong sudah sepucat hantu, tubuhnya hampir menggigil, ia mungkin memiliki tubuh namja, namun mentalnya benar-benar seperti yeoja, jika bisa ia mungkin sudah berkeringat banyak saat ini, tapi tubuhnya seperti seorang putri tidak mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan bahkan ketika ia sepanik ini.

"Yunho...dia...siapa?" Boa bertanya, Yunho menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, mungkin pelampiasan akan, entahlah, mungkin bisa disebut kegelisahan.

"Dia... Kim Jaejoong..." Dan Yunho berhenti, Jaejoong menatapnya, menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan disampaikan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Pacarku...?" lanjutnya terdengar seperti pertanyaan ketimbang sebuah penjelasan, seakan Yunho meragukan ucapannya sendiri. Nafas Boa tercekat, ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan, mengingat Jaejoong sendiri bukanlah yeoja.

"Heh, kau bercanda kan?" Boa meyakinkan, matanya menyipit tak percaya

"Tidak, aku serius, dia pacarku," kali Ini Yunho terdengar lebih yakin, Jaejoong masih membeku ditempat, ia tak fokus pada apapun selain noona cantik di depannya, Heechul menatapnya lurus, memandanginya dari ujung kaki, sampai ujung rambut, dengan tatapan menilai, namun ekspresinya biasa saja, tidak terbaca, entah ia sedang meremehkan atau mungkin sedang memuji.

"Baiklah... tapi dia namja," Boa masih tak terima, Yunho menghela nafas berat

"Aku serius, lagipula aku tak terlalu butuh yeoja," Jawab Yunho santai, kali ini emosi Boa seakan terpancing, ia hendak berkata lagi, namun Heechul segera menginterupsi

"Aku pergi," Heecul melewatinya, kali ini wajahnya kembali terlihat sombong, entah sedang ada urusan apa, atau memang Boa adalah pengikut Heechul tapi ia segera mengejar Heechul, menyusulnya, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, padahal banyak hal yang masih ingin ia tanyakan. Sebetulnya...

"Well, kau tidak keberatan kan, pacarku," Yunho meniup telinga Jaejoong seduktif, membuat Jaejoong tersadar

"Kau Jung Yunho, aku bukan pacarmu," Kali ini ia sudah berhasil bersuara, Yunho tersenyum

"Ya ya ya, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi tetap saja, kau kan milikku," Jawab Yunho, dan ia pergi begitu saja. Jika bukan karena bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, mungkin ia sudah mengejar Yunho dan memberinya pelajaran, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya.

**OoooO**

Boa berdiri di samping Heechul, kali ini mereka berada di ruang kesenian kelas Bangsawan.

"Eonnie, tidak memberitahuku," Ucap Boa, Heechul mengerutkan dahi

"Memberitahu apa?" Heechul balik tanya

"Eonni, Yunho pacaran dengan **namja**, dan eonnie tidak memberitahuku sama sekali," Jelas Boa memberi penekanan akan kata "namja"

"Itu bukan urusanku,"Jawab Heechul asal

"Eonnie,..."

"Ah, Jung Heechul-shii mianhe," seorang namja berkaca mata super tebal datang tergesa-gesa dan terlihat panik melihat Heechul berada didepannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Heechul dingin

"itu... ah... sebenarnya... aku... ingin menggunakan piano," jawabnya gugup, piano terbagus jelas sedang digunakan Heechul, dan Heechul menyipit galak

"Ah, maksudku aku bisa menggunakan yang disudut ruangan saja, itu juga jika Heechul-shii... tidak keberatan,"

"Aku keberatan, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja, ruangan lainnya, ke kelas reguler juga bisa," Marah Heechul

"Eh, itu... maaf... tapi aku suka angin di sini sejuk... itu... membuatku..."

"Angin? Memangnya kau siapa? Air Bender" ketus Heechul, sang namja memiringkan kepala bingung,

"Itu, maksudku, aku suka udara di tempat ini karena membuatku tenang,"

"Pergilah, ke tempat lain, kau juga tidak sedang ingin bermeditasi kan, dan aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dan kau juga Boa, aku sedang ingin sendirian sekarang," Heechul marah-marah, ia mengusir dua orang yang sedang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, Boa masih dengan mata sembab mau tak mau keluar juga, dan begitu juga sang namja berkaca mata tebal ltu, ia berkali-kali menghela nafas kecewa, dan langkahnya begitu berat.

"Mungkin sedang bertengkar dengan Hangeng Oppa," pikir Boa akhirnya

**OoooO**

Jaejoong sudah hampir lupa keseluruhan kejadian di koridor hari itu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melupakan tatapan Heechul seakan tatapan itu terpaku dengan sendirinya di dalam otak kanannya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu entah kenapa ia begitu takut dengan Heechul, tapi jika dipaksa memberi alasan, maka alasan paling mendekati hanyalah bahwa mental lemah Jaejoong yang benar-benar takut dengan penindasan, dan Heechul selalu terlihat mengancam untuknya.

Junsu hampir tak terlihat batang hidungnya, ia hanya melihatnya 5 menit sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi dan Junsu kemudian keluar, beralasan bahwa ia sedang sibuk dengan klub teaternya dan melatih vokalnya, Junsu bolos kelas. Bahkan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi pun Junsu tak kembali juga, Jaejoong saat ini duduk sendirian, di salah satu bangku kantin. Ia dilirik-lirik nakal oleh beberapa namja tampan yang diduga sebagai kakak kelasnya, Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak memusingkan godaan disekelilingnya dan terlihat fokus memainkan ponselnya.

Ia hendak berganjak pergi, sebelum seorang yeoja datang, dengan penampilan paling miris dari yang pernah ia lihat, matanya sembab dan terkena lunturan maskara, sepertinya ia habis menangis hebat. Jaejoong terperangah saking kagetnya

"Kau menggoda pacarku," Teriaknya tiba-tiba murka, Jaejoong mundur selangkah,

"Pacar?" Jaejoong bingung, dia tak pernah menggoda pacar orang, dan ada apa dengan gadis ini, pacarnya namja atau yeoja? Jarang-jarang ada yeoja yang menyerang namja untuk kasus menggoda pacar, jika tidak, pasti ada penyimpangan seksual mendasarinya, dan dalam kasus ini, kita bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, tapi jelas tidak bagi Jaejoong.

"Jangan bertingkah polos, aku tahu kamu namja penggoda, jauh-jauh dari pacarku dasar kau murahan," Makinya semakin menjadi, Jaejoong sudah hendak meninggalkannya namun ini jelas perlu diklarifikasi

"Aku tidak mengganggu pacarmu, dan siapa pacarmu aku juga tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," Kata Jaejoong berapi-api

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Kau serius tidak mengenalku?" Yeoja itu tersenyum tidak percaya, mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh, dan berkata "Oh, hello, aku seorang artis ternama, dan kau tidak mengenalku? Dan lagipula kau sudah merebut pacarku, apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan," Jaejoong sudah malas dan benar-benar akan pergi, tapi yeoja itu tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menarik Jaejoong dengan kasar dan menyiram wajah Jaejoong dengan jus orange yang tersisa di meja, Jaejoong basah kuyup dan shock, ia terdiam beberapa saat merasakan tetesan jus orange yang menetes di helaian rambut dan wajahnya, kesal sekali, tapi sebagai namja, pantaskah jika ia membalas. Namun belum sempat memutuskan hal yang pantas dan tidak pantas, Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat kaget, yeoja itu terjerembab di lantai kantin, seseorang menabraknya keras dan wajah serta bajunya tertumpah minuman. Seisi kantin mendadak lebih hening, sangat hening, semuanya menatap Ara dengan prihatin, sebagian malah menatap ngeri.

"Kau...!" Yeoja itu berdiri cepat, dan menudingkan telunjuknya, namun detik kemudian ia terdiam, menciut jinak.

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja, Nona..."

"Nama saya Go ara, sunbaenim, dan Heechul-sunbaenim tidak perlu meminta maaf itu bukan salah sunbaenim, itu salah saya sendiri " Ara yeoja itu menjawab sambil menunduk takut

"Siapa yang peduli," Jawab Heechul acuh, ia mengangkat bahunya enteng "Dan Nona, astaga, kau jelek sekali," cetusnya datar, kemudian melengos pergi, nafas Ara tercekat, kali pertama ada yang menyebutnya jelek, dan lagi tepat dihadapan semua orang, itu sungguh menusuk, mengingat harga dirinya adalah rasa cantiknya. Kalut dan kesal, ia kembali menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Kau! Kim Jaejoong, jangan sampai aku melihatmu bersama Jung Yunho lagi," Suaranya bergetar, pilu dan kesal, Ara membeliakkan matanya sebesar mungkin dan sesinis mungkin, Jaejoong mulai mengerti jadi yeoja ini adalah pacar Yunho? Dan Heechul, jika bukan karena takut, mungkin dengan senang hati Jaejoong akan memeluk Heechul dan mengatakan terima kasih dengan tulus karena sudah tanpa sengaja membalas perbuatan Ara.

Dan tak ada yang sadar di sudut sana, Boa menatap mereka getir.

**OoooO**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Kini giliran Yunho yang didatangi Ara.

"Yunho, kenapa?" Ara merengek pada Yunho, kali ini ia sudah terlihat lebih bersih dan cantik, mungkin matanya memang sembab tapi make up nya setidaknya tidak luntur kemana-mana.

"Karena kita sudah putus," Jawab Yunho santai, ia membuka buku "Royale Family Rules", mengenakan kaca mata bacanya dan mulai membaca

"Tidak! Kita tidak putus, aku tidak pernah menyutujuinya,"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau begitu," ujarnya tanpa menoleh

"Aku tidak suka namja Kim itu, dia tidak boleh merebutmu dariku, akan ku buat dia menyesalinya, akan ku buat dia menderita" Ara menggebrak meja Yunho, Yunho mendongak, membuka kaca matanya dan menutup bukunya, kali ini matanya berkilat bahaya. Ia menarik Ara mendekat, mencengkeram dagu Ara dengan kasar. Ara terdorong ke depan.

"Kuberitahu satu hal Ara-shii," Desis Yunho dingin, Ara takut sekali, ia tak pernah melihat Yunho semengerikan ini sebelumnya,"Tidak apa jika kau tidak menganggap hubugan kita sudah berakhir, atau kau mungkin tidak menyukai Kim Jaejoong, tapi sedikit saja kau menyentuh Jaejoong, atau berpikir untuk melakukannya, aku pasti akan membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, dan akan kupastikan kau mati di depan mataku" Kini wajah mereka sudah tak lebih dari sepuluh centi, cengkraman Yunho meninggalkan bekas memerah di dagunya, Ara tak berani bersuara, ia terdiam, wajahnya sudah sepucat tembok dan terduduk saking lemasnya, Yunho melangkah pergi, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah menangis meraung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**OoooO**

Pusing dengan kejaran para wanita yang merongrongnya, Yunho berpkir mungkin menggoda Jaejoong akan menjadi hiburan yang tepat. Dan karena itulah ia sekarang berjalan gontai menuju kelas Jaejoong yang lumayan jauh terpisah dengan kelas bangsawan berhenti di depan pintu dan melihat ke sudut kelas, dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang terlibat obrolan seru dengan teman sekelasnya yang bergender namja, dan bukan Junsu. Tak suka dengan pemandangan itu Yunho menghampiri dengan wajah masam.

Ia berdiri di depan bangku Jaejoong, melipat tangan didadanya yang membusung menantang, Jaejoong mendongak meliriknya tak senang, namja yang bersama Jaejoong menoleh dan terkejut sekali, mendapati Yunho menatapnya setajam silet.

"Eh Jung Yunho-shii," Namja itu buru-buru berdiri "Aku hanya sedang mengajaknya untuk masuk klub melukis,"

"Yah, ide bagus, Jaejoog dan lukisan?Kau seharusnya meminta ijinku dulu, idiot," Geram Yunho, namja itu menunduk

"Namanya Eunhyuk, dan sikapmu tidak sopan sekali," Marah Jaejoong, Yunho menolehnya dingin, kemudian kembali menatap namja bernama Eunhyuk itu

"Jangan dekati milikku, kalau tidak mau kau dan klub lukismu itu kubuat menghilang dari sekolah ini," Ancam Yunho, Eunhyuk semakin mengkerut ketakutan "Pergi sana!" Bentak Yunho kemudian, dan berlari-lari kecil Eunhyuk meninggalkan kelasnya dan Jaejoong, langkahnya gemetaran sekali, ia bahkan tersandung alas kaki setipis kain dan membuat tubuh kurusnya menabrak Donghae ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya dan sepertinya ia sedang di tarik-tarik ke suatu tempat oleh Donghae secara paksa.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Ketus Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya

"Aku merindukanmu," Jawab Yunho, telinga Jaejoong merah saking malunya

"Kenapa tak pernah sehari pun kau biarkan aku hidup tenang,"

"Karna aku tidak bisa melihatmu hidup tenang, dan lagipula kau milikku,"  
"Asataga Jung, berhenti menyebutku milikmu, aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, dan orang bodoh mana yang mau hidupnya dibayangi oleh kepemilikan orang lain,"

"Kau akan kubuat menjadi orang bodoh itu,"

'Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan,"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, aku ingin lihat,"  
"Percaya diri sekali, memangnya kau siapa?" Sinis Jaejoong, namun Yunho tak menjawab ia tersenyum lembut

"Hebat sekali, kau bahkan terlihat masih cantik bahkan ketika tak berekspresi apapun," Gumam Yunho

"Oh yeah, Yang Muliya Jung Yunho memujiku cantik, bukan main senangnya, harusnya headline news kali ini tidak ragu lagi menentukan jenis kelaminku," Ketus Jaejoong, bibirnya mengerucut imut

"Heh, kau kesal dengan berita itu, ayolah, bukankah itu wajar, mereka tidak tahu kalau kau namja, coba lihat dirimu, bagian mana yang menurutmu terlihat manly, tentu saja jika kau mau menunjukkanku benda kecil yang terbungkus di bawah itu," Yunho melirik bagian selangkangan Jaejoong (Author: Astaga seharusnya ini tidak rate T). Jaejoong buru-buru merapatkan kakinya, dan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Dasar mesum, pergi sana," Teriak Jaejoong murka, Yunho tertawa keras saking lucunya, dan benar saja emosinya mereda sedikit dengan "bantuan" Jaejoong.

**OoooO**

Sehari berlalu dan masalah tak kunjung selesai, setelah Ara, kini sepertinya Boa juga sedang menunjukkan taringnya, tak masalah jika Boa langsung bicara hanya saja Boa terlihat sangat berbeda, ia tak lagi berbicara dengan Yunho bahkan manyapanya saja tidak, ini bukan hal bagus, mengingat betapa orang rumah Boa kelihatannya khawatir sekali, dan meminta Yunho untuk bicara dengan Boa. Yunho ingin melakukannya tapi ia tak punya waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Hari ini mungkin sedikit keberuntungan berpihak padanya, Ia memang ingin segera kembali ke kelas, namun sepertinya sedikit terlambat tidak akan jadi masalah.

"Yunho, aku ingin bicara," Boa datang menghadangnya di tangah koridor, Yunho menghela nafas lega,

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Yunho tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada teman masa kecilnya itu, Boa tertunduk, dan berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata dengan lantang dan yakin

"Kau... apa kau serius dengan namja itu?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah jawabannya tidak terlalu mengguncang untuk psikis Boa, dan buru-buru sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu berlebihan"Menurutku tidak juga, tapi entah lah tubuh dan pikiranku mendadak melakukan sebaliknya," Jelas Yunho enteng, Boa sungguh sedih, ia mengangguk mengerti seakan sudah ikhlas

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti..." detik berikutnya air matanya sudah tak tertahankan, dan ia terisak, Yunho tak bisa membiarkannya, bagaimana pun juga gadis itu punya sejarah panjang bersamanya, dan harus diakui bahwa mereka membesar bersama.

"Jangan begini Boa," Yunho memberikan pelukannya pada Boa, mencoba membujuk gadis itu"Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dariku,"

"Aku tidak bisa Yunh, aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencintaimu,"

"Tidak Boa, tidak begini, aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu,"

"Aku tidak bisa Yunh... aku.. tidak mau, jangan tinggalkan aku untuk namja itu Yunh, aku ingin bersamamu," kali ini Boa menatap Yunho dengan mata sembabnyan "Jadikan saja aku yang kedua Yunh, kita bisa kencan bertiga, tidak masalah jika aku hanya selingkuhan," Yunho menatap Boa ngeri, ternyata gadis ini serius mencintainya dan dari semua yang pernah Boa lakukan, mungkin ini lah yang paling gila.

"Aku tidak bisa Boa, aku tidak bisa lagi, aku tidak bisa menyakitimu seperti itu, dan lebih lagi, aku tidak akan bisa menduakannya,"

**OoooO**

Heechul menghentakkan kakinya begitu kuat, ia melewati kelas teater yang kala itu Junsu sedang menunjukkan skill bernyanyinya pada Youchun, yang mana tentu saja ditatap Youchun dengan mata penuh cinta. Suaranya keren, pikir Heechul, dan selanjutnya ia terlihat iri sekali dengan kemesraan yang ditunjukkan Junsu dan Youchun. Namun tanpa sadar kakinya malah melangkah mendekat

"Lagu itu apa judulnya?" Tanyanya langsung, dan Junsu berhenti bernyanyi, ia dan Youchun menatap Heechul bingung.

"Proud, TVXQ?" Junsu menjawab dengan nada, seakan mengatakan ,"Kau tidak tahu lagu ini?" Heechul mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian melangkah keluar lagi, namun Junsu memanggilnya

"Sunbaenim, apa sunbae mau mendengar saya latihan," Tawar Junsu, Heechul berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk setuju, namun jawabannya malah

"Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, lain kali saja ya," Katanya ramah, Junsu tersenyum imut, Heechul melangkah keluar. Diluar teman-teman Heechul menunggunya ,mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas salah satu orang yang mencoba merusak nuansa hati Heechul hari ini.

Mereka menuju kelas salah satu anak kelas dua yang beberapa hari ini menyebarkan gosip bahwa Heechul dan Hangeng sudah putus. Tidak masalah jika gosip itu tidak tertangkap ke telinga Heechul, tapi begitu terdengar maka Heechul tidak akan tinggal diam, Heechul beranggapan gadis ini harus diberi pelajaran, dan sementara yang lain menganggap gadis itu nyari mati.

Heechul menggebrak pintu kelas, dan masuk dengan angkuhnya, anak-anak kelas dua yang lain menyingkir memberi jalan begitu melihat Heechul datang. Heechul tak perlu melihat sekeliling lagi, karena mata elangnya sudah menangkap keberadaan gadis yang ia incar, duduk di deretan nomor tiga dari depan, tidak sendirian namun bergerombol bersama teman-temannya yang lain, namun begitu Heechul datang menghampiri, teman-temannya mendadak menjauh, menyisakan dirinya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Heechul sunbaenim..."Yoona menatap takut seniornya yang berdiri menantang di depan bangkunya, wajahnya pucat pasi, ia melihat teman sekelilingnya bermaksud meminta pertolongan, tapi tidak ada yang berani maju.

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk orang yang menyebarkan gosip murahan," Heechul menunduk menopangkan tubuhnya pada meja dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap Yoona lurus.

"Berikan aku keranjang sampah dan seember air, kalian punya semua itu kan," Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang kala itu hanya diisi oleh para gadis dan mereka bergegas memenuhi keinginan Heechul. Yoona ketakutan setangah mati, ia memberanikan diri berganjak dari bangkunya, dan bermaksud melarikan diri, namun ia kalah cepat dengan gesit salah satu kawanan Heechul yang bertubuh paling besar menahannya, merangkulnya dengan kedua tangannya terkait ke belakang, dan tubuh gadis tambun itu menahannya, ia berdiri dengan lutut lemah, dan menangis

"Berani sekali kau lari," Heechul mendekat, Yoona gemetaran, mengingat sekeranjang sampah sudah ada di tangannya.

"Sunbaenim, maafkan saya, maafkan saya," Pohonnya sambil terisak

"Aku tidak suka gadis yang banyak omong sepertimu," Desis Heechul , mengangkat keranjang sampah itu, dan tak basa-basi lagi menyiramnya ke tubuh Yoona, belum cukup sampai disitu, ia juga menyiramkan seembar air, ke tubuh gadis malang itu. Yoona mengigil kedinginan, AC yang membeku, dan air siraman yang dingin membuatnya serasa disiram hujan salju. Si tambun sudah melepaskan kaitan tangannya sejak tadi sebelum seember air menyiram Yoona, kini ia jatuh merosot ke lantai, basah kuyup, terpukul, dan kedinginan.

"heh, bagaimana rasanya?" Heechul dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada memandangi Yoona dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, ia tersenyum remeh sekali. sementara itu tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melewati kelas itu, ia begitu terkejut melihat tubuh basah kuyup Yoona dan sepertinya mengerti kenapa tidak ada satupun yang ingin membantu, karena di ujung sana ia bisa melihat Heechul masih dengan tangan terlipat di dada, berdiri menantang.

"Maafkan saya sunbae," Yoona terisak berlutut, Heechul menatapnya tajam, Jaejoong sudah tak tahan, merasa dia satu-satunya namja yang melihat kejadian disitu, jiwa kejantanannya terdorong untuk membantu , dan mengesampingkan ketakutannya, ia maju mendorong-dorong orang-orang yang menghalanginya dan berdiri di depan seperti superhero.

"Sunbaenim, hentikan, dia sudah meminta maaf," Jaejoong mencopot jasnya, dan memakaikannya pada Yoona, Heechul terdiam, membiarkannya menolong Yoona dan menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus, dan tersenyum tipis...

"Hiks hiks gomawo," Yoona terisak dalam pelukan Jaejoong, Heechul benar-benar terpaku ditempatnya, bahkan orang disekeliling mereka termasuk kawanan Jaejoong terheran-heran melihat kebisuan Heechul.

"Sunbaenim, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Isak Yoona, dan kali ini ia tulus mengatakannya, meski Heechul masih membisu.

"Chullie, tidak lagi," Suara berat yang datang membungkam seisi kelas seketika, semua yang ada disitu mendadak hening, Heechul terlihat membuka mulutnya kaget, sementara para kawanan Heechul mundur teratur, dan para gadis di kelas itu terdiam, bahkan kelihatan tak bisa bicara sama sekali, Jaejoong hampir menikmati keadaan ini, namun ia tetap tak bisa mengesampingkan sosok di depannya ini, tinggi, wajah kalem berkharisma dan tampan, sangat rapi, baik sari segi penampilan maupun bersikap, kelihatan sekali dari keluarga baik-baik, datang menghampiri, Jaejoong menatap namja itu tak berkedip, bukan karena dia tampan atau apa, tapi ia yakin orang ini bukan orang biasa.

"Ge-ge," Bola mata Heechul menatap liar, ia seperti tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan," Kata namja itu tenang, suaranya yang berat membuat suhu diruangan mendadak adem, Heechul tertunduk mempoutkan bibirnya manja. What! Jaejoong menatap Heechul tak percaya, gadis itu berekpresi tak biasa.

"Pa..pangeran Hangeng," Bisik-bisik disekeliling Jaejoong

"Eehh," Jaejoong keceplosan saking terkejutnya, Hangeng menatapnya

"Maaf untuk kekacauan ini, apa dia pacarmu? Aku meminta maaf bagi pihak Heechul," Katanya sabar, ternyata ia punya kebiasaan menatap orang tepat dimata, dan Jaejoong menelan ludah saking gugupnya. Jarak mereka memang tak terlalu jauh lagi, dan Hangeng benar-benar wangi. Jaejoong menggelang cepat.

"Eh, di-dia bukan pacarku," Ungkapnya, Hangeng tersenyum ramah sekali

"Dia yang mulai ge-ge..."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan untuk apapun jenis kekerasan," Tegas Hangeng, Heechul tertunduk, ini adalah pertama kalinya Heechul begitu terlihat bertekut lutut, setidaknya di mata Jaejoong. Hangeng mendekati Jaejoong dan Yoona yang masih dalam pelukannya, dan berjongkok agar mereka sejajar.

"Chullie, kesini minta maaf," Titahnya

"Tidak mau," Tegas Heechul, tapi Hangeng menariknya dan Heechul tak kuasa menolak lagi

"Aku minta maaf," Katanya dingin dan penuh ego, mata Jaejoong membundar tak percaya, dan Hangeng menghela nafas

"Terima kasih sudah menolongnya, dan nona maaf untuk apa yang sudah Heechul lakukan," Ucap Hangeng tenang

"Tidak Sunbaenim, saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar," ujar Yoona, Hangeng tersenyum demikian baik

"Aku mengerti," katanya penuh pengertian, kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik Heechul pergi dari kelas, "Ayo," ajaknya, Heechul dan kawanannya yang lain meninggalkan kelas. Tepat sebelum Heechul keluar kelas, ia sempat bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau Yunho melihatmu seperti itu... Dia akan membunuh Yoona,"

Dan semua tertebak ia sedang bicara pada siapa, Jaejoong menunduk malu, wajahnya langsung semburat merah.

**OoooO**

**Terima Kasih dan Selamat Membaca**

**Kalian Luar Biasa... (Ala Ariel)**


	5. Chapter 5

Adalah suatu keadaan yang wajar, jika tiba-tiba suasana sekolah lebih tentram hari itu, Pangeran Hangeng datang dengan Helikopter milik keluarganya bersama Heechul yang juga sepertnya merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi. Keberadaan hangeng jelas sekali mampu meredam emosi Heechul yang selalu meledak-ledak bahkan untuk hal paling kecil sekali pun, hingga kondisi yang disebut amukan Heechul tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Yunho hampir tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak Hangeng tiba, setidaknya tidak di depan Jaejoong. Ada sedikit kehilangan yang melanda dalam diri Jaejoong, sesuatu yang dianggap buruk olehnya justru menjadi kebiasaan, meski ia berusaha menekannya dengan ancaman menusuk pada dirinya sendiri (kondisi aneh), Junsu membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk, dengan lontaran kalimat yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Yunho, danYouchun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meredam antusiasme Junsu akan hubungan Yunjae. Jaejoong hampir bisa melupakan kondisi menyedihkan keluarganya dengan kesibukannya menghindari Yunho, sebelum sebuah telepon dari rumah, menuju padanya.

Tengah hari itu, suara menggema di seluruh sekolah tertuju pada Kim Jaejoong, memberitahukan padanya ada sebuah telepon untuknya. Sedikit penasaran Jaejoong segera menuju ruang komunikasi dan menjawab telepon untuknya.

"Ah, Jaejoog-kun," Suara lembut mendayu itu, bukan milik seseorang yang familiar ditelinganya, tapi ia tahu milik siapa suara itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya acuh

"Jaejoong-kun, Okaa-sama..."

"Noona, jangan menyebutmu Okaa-sama," Potong Jaejoong jutek

"Jaejoong-kun..." Suara wanita itu bergetar "Emm, Noona akan ke Korea, dan kalau Jaejoong-kun punya waktu... emm bisakah... satu jam saja, mungkin kita bisa... bertemu, atau makan siang bersama,"

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat kemudian menjawab "Aku sedang sibuk, mungkin tidak ada waktu,"

Lama sekali ada jawaban di seberan sana, hingga suara pelan itu kembali terdengar "Begitu ya," Dan terdengar begitu kecewa

"Dan jangan repot-repot membawakanku oleh-oleh, seperti yang kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk, aku tidak akan sempat mengambilnya," cetus Jaejoong lagi

"Emm, tapi Noona bisa mengirimnya saja atau..."  
"Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau," Ketus Jaejoong, dan suara di seberang sana senyap

"Emm, baiklah, aku sedang sibuk, aku tutup dulu ya, selamat siang," Jaejoong masih sempat mendengar suara memanggil di seberan sana, namun tekadnya kuat dan ia menutup telepon itu begitu saja. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangannya gemetaran menahan amarah, dan matanya bahkan sudah merah, ia menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk menstabilkan emosinya, hingga mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Emm, maaf, aku ingin menggunakan telepon," Namja jangkung itu lagi, si jenius yang acuh tak acuh, Jaejoong segera menyingkir dari tempat itu

"Noona... kau pacarnya Yunho Hyung kan?" Tanyanya sambil menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya, Jaejoong manatapnya tak percaya, namja ini katanya jenius, tapi ternyata tak cukup jenius untuk menentukan jenis kelaminnya. "Noona... apa-apaan itu?" Batinnya kesal

"Ah, Shim Changmin kan? Panggil Hyung saja, Hyung namja, dan Hyung bukan pacar Yunho Hyung," Jelas Jaejoong memberi penekanan akan semua perkataan Hyung

"Emm,, tidak mau, noona," Changmin terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang bandel

"Ya... Shim..." Jaejoong menaikkan nada bicaranya, hendak berkata lagi, namun Changmin dengan santainya masuk ke ruang komunikasi dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata

"Daa noona," Jaejoong mencak-mencak sebal, namja bernama Shim Changmin itu ternyata sama menyebalkannya dengan Yunho.

**OoooO**

Suasana hatinya tak lebih baik sekarang, bahkan ketika sadar bahwa kondisi sekolah semakin tentram namun tetap tak mengobati kegundahannya. Ibu tirinya adalah alasan utama perubahan moodnya menjadi suram. Mengingat wanita yang usianya setengah tahun lebih muda dari appanya, dan kenangan masa lalu yang mana wanita itu masih ia sebut Noona, membuatnya demikian sakit hati. Ibu tirinya adalah seorang sekretaris appanya, seperti biasa kuantitas pertemuan yang sering, dan keberadaan yang selalu saling membutuhkan membuat hubungan keduanya semakin erat dan semakin lebih dari sekadar sekretaris dan majikan. Jaejoong dulunya menyukai sekretaris appanya sebagai Noona untuknya, memang tak bisa menyalahkan mereka begitu saja, karena hubungan keduanya terjalin setelah umma Jaejoong meninggal, namun tetap saja perubahan tak menyenangkan itu membuat Jaejoong serasa tercabik-cabik, ada sisi hatinya yang menerima itu, dan sisi lainnya justru menentang mati-matian, ia menganggap bahwa sang Noona sekretaris merebut posisi ummanya, dan setiap saat semua hal yang berbau ummanya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit tertutupi oleh keberadaan wanita itu. Jaejoong jelas takkan membiarkan itu terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia takkan membiarkan siapapun menggantikan posisi umma, baik dalam hidupnya, rumahnya, maupun hudup appanya.

Memikirkan tanpa berhenti akan hal itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkah ke sisi lain dari kelasnya, lebih tepatnya menuju ke gerbang kelas bangsawan. Ia terkejut setengah mati, dan salah tingkat saat beberapa dari penghuni kelas bangsawan meliriknya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii," Jaejoong hampir terdorong ke depan saking kagetnya ketika ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya,

"Ah Choi Siwon-shii," Jaejoong menoleh menatap namja berlesung pipi itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon, Jaejoong malu sekali mengakui bahwa ia tersesat tanpa sadar ke sini, dan tidak menjawab apa-apa juga bukan hal baik. Namun Siwon sepertinya punya jawaban terburuk dari yang seharusnya.

"Mencari Jung Yunho ya?" Jaejoong terperangah

"Eh, mana mungkin,"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau kan miliknya," Siwon tersenyum menggoda

"Ya! "

"Hahahaha, jangan teriak-teriak begitu, anak Bangsawan terkenal kalem lho, nanti mereka menganggapmu berisik," Nasehat Siwon setengah bercanda, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirn ya lucu

"Seperti halnya di kelas reguler, di kelas bangsawan pacarmu juga sangat populer, jadi..." Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, kemudian berbisik,"Kau dalam wilayah bahaya Jaejoong-shii,"

"Ya! Siwon-shii,"

"Ha ha ha ha, Ayo, aku antar ke tempat Yunho," Siwon menarik lengan Jaejoong masuk ke wilayah kelas Bangsawan

"Ya! Siwon-shii, Siwon-shii, aku tidak... jangan... aku tidak ingin menemuinya, Siwon-shii," Jaejoong memaksa menarik-narik lengannya menghentikan Siwon, meski Siwon tampak cuek, Jaejoong merutuk sebal, karena ia selalu tak cukup bertenaga untuk melawan namja lain, ia tertarik-tarik dengan nistanya ke dalam, meski Siwon hanya bercanda namun kelihatan sekali ia lemah, dan keadaan dimana ia tak ingin menemui Yunho, adalah separuh benar, dan separuh lagi mungkin tidak benar.

"Siwon-shii, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya," Tegas Jaejoong, ia mengecilkan volume suaranya, ingat kata-kata Siwon sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Sayang sekali kan, sudah sampai di kelas bangsawan tapi tidak masuk untuk melihat-lihat, lagipula kelas Yunho tak jauh lagi,"

"Siwon, aku serius, Yunho, astaga pokoknya aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, ayolah Siwon-shii lepaskan tanganku,"

Siwon berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong, " Baiklah kita ke kelasku saja ya,"

"Eh?"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu Yunho, lagipula aku juga temanmu kan, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke kelasku saja ya,"

"Siwon-shii," Jaejoong menjawab lemah

"Ayo," Siwon menarik Jaejoong lagi, dan kali ini langkah Jaejoong justru semakin berat, meski ia menurut setengah hati

"Siwonnie,"langkah mereka terhenti lagi, ketika seorang namja lainnya berdiri dengan gagahnya? Di depan mereka

"Ah, Kibummie ada apa?" tanya Siwon pada namja berwajah dingin itu

"Dia...?Siapa?"Kibum namja itu melirik Jaejoong, yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Dia temanku," Jawab Siwon

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya,"Kibum memincingkan matanya penuh curiga

"Sudah jangan ganggu jalan kami," Siwon maju lagi, mendorong Kibum sedikit dan kembali meneruskan jalannya, Kibum masih mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Jaejoong. Setelah tak lama kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya puas.

"Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal, Seseorang yang diduga wanita, milik Yang Mulya Jung Yunho," Gumamnya sambil mengangguk-angguk

"Kau bilang apa?" Salah seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal yang kebetulan lewat di samping Kibum mendegar gumamannya dan bertanya

"Eh, bilang apa?" tanya Kibum

"Aku dengar tentang Yang Mulya Yunho, " Katanya memastikan, mengingat wajahnya yang merah merona, ia sepertinya fans Yunho

"Tidak, memangnya aku bilang begitu ya?" Kibum balik tanya

"Huh," Dan gadis itu mencibir sebal, Kibum tersenyum sombong padanya

Jaejoong sudah mencapai koridor lainnya, ia membelok bersama Siwon, dan berhenti di depan kelas, dengan pintu berukir relief berbentuk bunga atau apalah, seperti pintu untuk kamar-kamar kastil. Siwon dengan santainya menariknya masuk ke kelasnya. Jaejoong tak sempat menolak, karena ia sudah berada di dalam, kelas itu sama seperti kelas bangsawan lainnya, ada sekitar belasan kursi yang tersedia dan semuanya kursi jati berukir. Jaejoong masuk dan langsung ditatap oleh penghuni kelas lainnya.

"Ayo kemarilah, ini tempatku," Siwon menunjukkan bangku di depan, sepertinya itu memang ciri khasnya, serius dan tekun, bangku depan memang selalu identik dengan siswa seperti itu.

"Emm, tempat yang menyenangkan," Jaejoong memaksakan senyum, Siwon duduk di tempat duduknya dan kemudian menemukan setumpuk surat beramplop warna warni dan kebanyak berwarna pink di atas mejanya dan beberapa tumpukan cokelat.

"Emm, kupikir kau juga populer," Ledek Jaejoong, Siwon tersenyum tipis

"Bukan apa-apa," Katanya bermaksud merendah diri,"Lalu kau ingin kemana lagi?" Jaejoong mengangkat bahu tidak tahu

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain," Siwon kembali menggenggam lengan Jaejoong

"kau sepertinya senang sekali ya menggenggam tanganku," Kata Jaejoong bercanda, Siwon dibuat salah tingkah dan segera melepas tangannya,

"Emm, kita ke sana ya," Siwon buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ini ruang ekskul beladiri, kau pernah kesini?"

"Yah, aku pernah diajak kesini oleh..." Jaejoong hendak mengatakan Yunho di ujung kalimatnya, namun terhenti ketika melihat sosok nyata Yunho yang sudah beberapa hari tak dilihatnya, sedang memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang lawannya, ia mengenakan baju putih bersabuk hitam, dan keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya menambah kesan esksotis, bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter. Jaejoong terpaku beberapa saat, dan terlihat hampir akan tersenyum, namun kemudian dikagetkan dengan teriakan menggema dari seluruh ruangan itu, banyak sekali Yeoja yang meneriakkan nama Yunho.

"Mereka akan ada turnamen nasional sebentar lagi, pacarmu dia keren kan," Ujar Siwon menggoda Jaejoong, tapi kali ini Jaejoong tak terpengaruh, ia terlihat fokus memandangi Yunho yang sudah siap melancarkan serangan pada lawannya, Siwon terdiam. Yunho berdiri berhadapan dengan namja kekar, namja itu berlari dan berteriak keras ke arah Yunho yang mana, Yunho hadapi dengan wajah santai, namja itu sudah mendekat dan siap menerjang, namun kemudian dengan sigap Yunho menarik lengan sang namja, menahannya di ketiaknya, memutar tubuhnya, dan dengan elegannya membanting sang namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya kelantai.

Gdbbukkkkk...

Suara gedebuk keras memenuhi ruangan seiring dengan teriakan yeoja, disekeliling. Yunho tak tersenyum, meski sudah berhasil menjatuhkan lawan, dan ditengah pertempuran mereka saling membanting, saling menahan, meski kelihatan sekali Yunho selalu lebih unggul.

"Pacarmu, dia ketua klub Judo, juara nasional Judo, dan sudah bergabung dengan tim nasional, apa kau sudah tahu itu?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh

"Apa? Yunho itu," Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho tak percaya, Siwon tersenyum

"Kenapa? Kau pikir dia tidak cocok?"

"Tidak begitu, hanya saja Yunho kan..."

"Kau pikir dia hanya bisa mencari masalah?" ketus Siwon, "Ah seperti biasa dia menang lagi," Ujarnya melihat tepuk tangan riuh dari kursi penonton, Jaejoong tentu saja tidak ingin menghampiri, apatah lagi terlibat dalam kondisi bahagia ini, dia sudah ingin berbalik dan melihat sekilas ke arah Yunho, dan menemukan mata musang namja itu juga ikut menatapnya tajam. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih kencang, dan ia buru-buru berbalik kemudian menarik Siwon untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon

"Ah, aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku kembali ke kelas saja ya,"

"Ah alasan klise,"

**OoooO**

Jaejoong takut sekali dengan tataapan Yunho saat itu, ia seperti tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh jika dipikir-pikir. Berhubung pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kegiatan lapangan, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya yang lain bergegas mengganti seragam mereka dengan kaos olahraga, kegiatan lapangan kali ini adalah berkebun di belakang sekolah.

"Jaejoong, Jaejoong, tadi kau kemana?" tanya Junsu terombang ambing di lautan siswa lainnya yang mendempetnya saat mereka berebut keruang ganti

"Oh, aku tadi ke ruang komunikasi," Jawab Jaejoong

"Iya ya, bicara tentang ruang komunikasi aku penasaran, yang tadi siapa yang menelpon?' Tanya Junsu kemudian setelah keadaan lumayan tenang

"oh bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak penting," Jawab Jaejoong acuh

"Emmm, begitu ya. Oh ya Jae, aku duluan ya, aku ke kelas chunnie dulu sebentar," Dan junsu meninggalkannya, setelah mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah setengah jalan membuka kancing seragamnya, beberapa menit setelah Junsu pergi, sebelum suasana tiba-tiba hening. Ia tak begitu sadar akan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba, hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding, ia membentur kuat, dan belum sempat otaknya berpikir, tubuhnya ditarik hingga ia menghadap ke depan. dan...

"Yunh..." Nafasnya tercekat, Yunho dengan seragam Judonya, masih bermandi keringat datang ke ruang ganti, mendempetnya diantara dinding, di depan semua namja teman sekelasnya.

"Yunho...,"Sengalnya, Yunho menatapnya lurus, mata musang namja itu terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya. Jaejoong gugup, tidak, bukan karena tatapan itu atau sentuhan itu, tapi emosinya yang tiba-tiba terpacu ketika bisa merasakan Yunho sedekat ini, apakah ini disebut rindu? Entahah Jaejoong tetap saja menampiknya.

"Selesaikan, dan pergi," Titah Yunho tegas, ia tak bicara pada Jaejoong, tapi pada semua teman Jaejoong yang sempat terbungkam beberapa saat, dan kemudian buru-buru berganti pakaian, mereka melirik-lirik Jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong ngeri, ia ingin menghalangi temannya untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho, tapi justru tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa menit ini, ia dan tubuh lemahnya berusaha memberontak, tapi seperti biasa ia selalu kalah kuat.

"Jelaskan padaku Kim?" Desis Yunho, setelah ruangan itu sepi, harum nafasnya berhembus di wajah Jaejoong, jemarinya mulai bergerayangan di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong yang terbuka. Tangan Jaejoong tak mampu meraih jemari Yunho untuk menghentikannya.

"Je...Jelaskan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesana-kemari mencari celah untuk bisa bernafas tanpa menghirup nafas mint Yunho

"Ah, namja kecilku yang pemalu, kau membuatku tak bisa menyelesaikan pertandinganku," Yunho semakin mendekat, bahkan menghirup leher Jaejoong tanpa menyentuhnya, membuat semua tubuh Jaejoong merinding

"Yunh...Yunho hentikan"

"Lihat, wajahmu sudah merah eoh..." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan tubuhnya semakin mengkerut ketakutan

"Aku suka harummu, hangat dan menggoda," Yunho menelusuri lekuk leher dan belakang telinga Jaejoong dengan jemarinya, Jaejoong meringis-ringis geli "Dan aku tidak suka jika ada yang ikut menikmati keindahan ini, kau mengerti Kim," Kini nada sura Yunho berubah lebih tajam dan galak, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan

"Kau bicara apa?" tanyanya

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu dengan namja lain lagi," Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong

"Aku tidak..." Jaejoong hendak protes, namun Yunho segera memotong

"Aku tidak suka, aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang berusaha mendekatimu," Desisnya penuh ancaman, kali ini Yunho terlihat sangat menakutkan. Jika tak ingat Tuhan mungkin Jaejoong akan ketakutan setengah mati. Ia hampir bisa mengontrol diri dengan pura-pura tegar dan berdiri kokoh, namun pertahanannya runtuh seketika, kala bibirnya tiba-tiba dilumat lembut oleh bibir Yunho yang tipis.

"Apa ini?" Batin Jaejoong setengah sadar, berharap bisa menolak, tapi ia justru tak bereaksi, Yunho masih melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dan tidak berhenti dengan mudah bahkan ketika Jaejoong sadar dan mulai mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Yunho..." pekik Jaejoong panik di sela ciuman mereka

**OoooO**

Jaejoong, sudah mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali dan tetap tak bisa menghilangkan efek ciuman itu. Otaknya masih bisa merasakan secara mendetail dan nyata rasa ciuman itu. Bosan di toilet, ia bergegas sambil mencak-mencak menuju kantin, dan memesan sebanyak yang ia bisa minuman dingin dan panas yang tersedia. Ia meneguk minuman itu dengan membabi buta, dan berceloteh sendiri.

"Anak kelas reguler yang gila," beberapa gadis dari kelas bangsawan yang kebetulan berada di kantin yang sama, berkomentar kala melihat Jaejoong

"Aku dengar dia seseorang yang diduga wanita itu... kau tahu, milik Yang mulya Yunho," Bisik yang lainnya

"Yang benar saja, dia bisa saja berwajah cantik, tapi coba lihat tingkahnya, menggelikan sekali," Komentar yang lainnya, Jaejoong tak bisa mendengar apa yang yeoja-yeoja itu katakan tentangnya, tapi ia tahu jika mereka membicarakannya. Dan ia tak peduli

"Daras brengsek," Maki Jaejoong, pada Yunho

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang yeoja cantik, berwajah angkuh, namun memiliki tatapan sendu dari yang pernah ada, menatap Jaejoong. Ia hendak sekali menghampiri, tapi apakah itu perlu, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Atau bolehkah ia menghampiri? Yeoja itu sudah melangkah satu tapak, namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika terlihat olehnya yeoja lainnya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii, apa kabar?" Seseorangmenyapa Jaejoong, Jaejoong terperangah dan mendongak

"Oh, kau..." Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Im Yoona imnida," ia mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong menjabatnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini semua minummu?" tanyanya melirik penuh heran pada bergelas-gelas minuman dengan berbagai rasa di atas meja

"itu... iya... eh..kau boleh memilih minuman yang kau suka, kalau kau mau," tawar Jaejoong baik hati

"Wah benarkah, terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pilih Mocca Ice aja ya," Yoona menyambar gelas medium berisi mocca es

"Eh, Jaejoong-shii, aku belum sempat berterima kasih untuk yang waktu itu," ucap Yoona kemudian, terdengar pelan, ia memain-mainkan sedotan di gelasnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menunduk terus

"Emh, tidak perlu, itu sudah seharusnya," Jawab Jaejoong ramah, Yoona tersenyum lembut sekali

"Ah ternyata kau sangat ramah Jaejoong-shii, aku sering mendengar dari teman sekelasku bahwa seseorang yang di duga wanita,yang diklaim Yunho itu, sangat sombong dan banyak tingkah,"

"Ah? Kau juga mendengarnya? Astaga sejauh mana gosip itu tersebar,"

"Seluruh sekolah sudah tahu, dan apa kau tahu bahwa kau sangat terkenal, meski tak ada yang bagus sih yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu,"

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa kalian terus mengatakan seseorang yang di duga wanita, aku kan pria,"

"Astaga Kim, apa kau juga tidak tahu itu?" Yoona memelototkan matanya lebar "Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu jenis kelaminmu jika tak melihatmu secara dekat. Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau yeoja tomboy yang berpakaian macho, yah paling tidak akhir-akhir ini, sudah mulai banyak yang tahu bahwa kau namja,"

"Heh, untungnya aku sudah terbiasa," Jaejoong tertawa ketus "Dan Yoona-shii setelah ini berjanjilah untuk tidak menyebutku seseorang yang diduga wanita lagi, itu menggelikan, sungguh,"

"hahahaha, baiklah tuan Kim, akan kupertimbangkan," Tawa Yoona, Jaejoong hanya bisa berusaha tersenyum.

"Hah lain kali saja," sementara itu yeoja bermata sendu itu tampat menunduk dan hendak menjauh, ia memandangi dengan saksama Jaejoong dan Yoona sejak tadi.

"Boa," Heechul datang dibelakangnya, bersama pangeran Hangeng yang memeluk pundaknya

"Ah, Heechul eonnie, Hangeng oppa," Ia terkejut sekali, Heechul memandang sekilas Jaejoong, dan kembali menatap Boa

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang hanya akan memperburuk hubunganmu dengan Yunho," Nasehat Heechul bijaksana, Boa tertunduk malu. Heechul kembali meneruskan jalannya bersama Hangeng, setelah terdiam cukup lama bersama Boa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Hangeng setelah mereka cukup jauh dari Boa

"Masalah cinta Yunho," Jawah Heechul asal

"Ah, jadi yeoja yang kau kerjai beberapa waktu lalu itu, pacar baru Yunho," Tebak Hangeng, Heechul langsung menatapnya tak senang

"Bukan yeoja itu, tapi namja itu," Jawab Heechul kemudian, setengah kesal karena yeoja bernama Yoona itu sempat dibahas tadi

"Ah? Apa?," Hangeng menatap Heechul tak percaya, Heechul mengangguk

"Emm, sepertinya yang satu ini dia akan serius" tambah Heechul

"Tapi tidak mudah juga kan," Ujar Hangeng bijaksana, dan Heechul mengangguk setuju

"Ne ge-ge kapan kita China, aku rasa banyak sekali tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi disana," Ujar Heechul manja

"Yah, kita akan kesana kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan lagi,"

"Kan sudah tidak lagi,"

"Iya karena ada aku kan,"

"Ge-ge," rengek Heechul manja

"Ya ya ya ya, kita akan kesana, lagipula masyarakat China harus mengenali calon ratu mereka," goda Hangeng sambil mencubit hidung mancung Heechul, Heechul tersipu dibuatnya

"Wah Heechul-sunbaenim begitu cerah," salah satu adik kelasnya yang melihat moment Hanchul berkomentar

"Aku yang gila, atau aku melihat wajah Heechul-sunbaenim bersinar," ujar satunya lagi

"Kau yang gila," komentar temannya serentak

"Baru kali ini aku tidak merasa ngeri berada di kelas bangsawan cukup lama," komentar yang lainnya

"Iya kau benar, semoga Pangeran Hangeng, tidak mengambil libur lama lagi," dan yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju.

**OoooO**

**Terima kasih, tidak ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, hanya saja cerita ini semakin lama semakin mendekati rate M, apa perlu diubah saja ya? **

**Ok terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya, chingudeul sangat membantu, komentar chingudeul adalah referensi utama saya untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan dan tema cerita. Terima kasih banyak ya**


	6. Chapter 6

Bagaimana ini, semakin hari Jaejoong semakin takut, ia takut melihat Yunho, takut bertemu Yunho, takut bicara dengan Yunho, dan bahkan takut sekali membayangkan Yunho, berharap hatinya salah, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya, bisakah ia mengaku kalau semakin hari ia semakin merasa aneh ketika bertemu Yunho, tidak mungkin ia menyebutnya suka, dan tak mungkin lagi ia mengakuinya. Jaejoong menyebut rasa itu mengerikan.

Merasa beberapa hari ini di acuhkan, Yunho jelas tak terima begitu saja, ia mencari-cari kemanpun Jaejoong menghindarinya, meski tak menemukan siluet Jajoong, nanum Yunho tak menyerah begitu saja.

Hingga akhirnya di suatu sore

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong berhenti!" Yunho berteriak keras ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, ia terlonjak dramatis dan menjatuhkan setumpuk buku yang sedang di peluknya, pura-pura sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan, Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho dan pandangan tak enak disekelilingnya. Merasa negeri, begitu selesai membereskan buku-bukunya lagi, Jaejoong buru-buru menghidari tempat itu, ia berbalik tergesa-gesa, namun kalah cepat dari Yunho, Yunho berlari melesat mengejarnya, mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Kau mau melarikan diri lagi," Katanya sengit, Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya yang memanas

"Yunho lepaskan," Desisnya menarik-narik tangannya, namun Yunho tak urung melepas

"Kau milikku.." Yunho menekankan kata-katanya "Apa kau lupa."

"Yunh..." suara Jaejoong tercekat

"Kau ingin kutunjukkan bagaimana cara kerja seorang majikan terhadap miliknya,"

"Aku bukan milikmu,'

"Kau milikku, Kim," Geram Yunho "mau kutunjukkan buktinya," Yunho menarik Jaejoong paksa

"Yunho, berhenti," Berontak Jaejoong "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti,"

"Yunho berhenti," Meski sudah berapa kali Jaejoong membentaknya untuk berhenti namun Yunho tak bergeming, mereka semakin dekat dengan toilet pria, jika benar, Jaejoong merasakan perasaan tidak enak jika Yunho yang mesum tiba-tiba menuju toilet pria bersamanya.

"Tidak, tidak mau, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tenaga pria yang dimiliki Jaejoong sudah dikerahkan sampai habis dan ia bahkan tak membuat Yunho berhenti sebentar pun.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya disini, dan kurasa kau juga,"Ujar Yunho menggoda, mendengar kengerian itu Jaejoong meneguk ludah

"Hah, ayo,"

"Aaaa, turunkan aku Yunho, turunkan,"Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pundaknya, membawanya santai seakan tidak ada beban yang dibawanya. Jaejoong masih terus berontak seperti gadis kecil yang hendak di perkosa.

Yunho kemudian mendorong Jaejoong ke dalam toilet yang saat itu masih menyisakan beberapa namja, tentu saja tatapan mereka semua sama, heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Semuanya keluar,"Titah Yunho, beberapa yang sadar buru-buru keluar dan yang lainnya malah terpesona melihat kecantikan Jaejoong yang kini pipinya merona dalam dekapan Yunho, begitu Yunho berhasil menurunkannya.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu,"cetus Yunho tajam. Begitu semuanya pergi, Yunho menarik paksa Jaejoong ke dalam salah satu toilet pria.

"Jung Yunho jangan, lepaskan aku Jung!"Bentak Jaejoong, ia memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun lengan kekar Yunho begitu kuat menahannya

"Kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja permainan ini, hah?,"Yunho kini mendorong Jaejoong ke dinding, menguncinya di antara kedua lengannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku harus pergi,"Jaejoong kini mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dan mencoba meraih gagang pintu toilet, namun lagi-lagi kini lengan kekar itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Yunho berada di belakangnya, menggerayanginya penuh gairah.

"Jangan memancing kesabaranku Jaejoong Kim-shii, setelah Siwon, dan sekarang Yoona, berani sekali kau," Lidahnya menyusupi daun telingan Jaejoong, seraya berbicara, seketika Jaejoong menggelinjang geli

"Jangan Yunh, ahhhh,"Jaejoong berteriak panik saat kejantanannya kini diremas lembut.

"Di bawah sini, butuh tempat yang enak untuk mengeluarkan cairannya,"Bisik Yunho seduktif, masih sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan meranggkulnya dari belakang, menjilati daun telinga Jaejoong sampai basah. Kini tangannya mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celana Jaejoong.

"Ja...jangan,"Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi Yunho namun dengan cepat Yunho merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding, terhimpit oleh dinding membuat Jaejoong semakin tak bisa melawan.

"Yunh, ahhhh,"Jaejoong menjerit tertahan tatkala kini tangan Yunho sudah benar-benar menyusup kedalam celana dalamnya, mengelus lembut kejantanannya dan dengan cepat membangunkan kejantanan itu.  
"Coba lihat, milikmu tampak begitu menyukai tanganku,"Yunho mencium tengkuk Jaejoong lembut

"Ini gila, ini bahaya, aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku hanyut,"batin Jaejoong putus asa, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kuat mencoba menahan godaan dan rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho

"Kenapa hmm? Tidak kuat?"Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, dan tersenyum menggoda, Jaejoong masih memberontak sambil menatap tajam Yunho

"Lepaskan aku Jung! Aku bukan GAY!"Jaejoong sudah benar-benar emosi, ia membentak Jung Yunho dengan begitu keras, Yunho menatap Jaejoong begitu datar.

"Apa peduliku,"Jawab Yunho tenang, kini ia semakin memperkuat tenaganya, mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong begitu kuat, ia bahkan menekan tubuh Jaejoong sampai membentur dinding.

"Aku akan membuatmu tersiksa Kim, sampai kau sendiri yang memintaku menyelesaikannya,"Ucap Yunho pelan, nadanya terdengar begitu mengerikan

"Lep..paskan Jung, kau menyakitiku!,"marah Jaejoong masih memberontak, dan Yunho tak tinggal diam ia segera menyambar bibir Jaejoong, mengulumnya penuh gairah, Jaejoong bahkan tak sempat menarik nafas dibuatnya. Yunho menjilati habis bibir Jaejoong, mengulumnya kuat sampai bibir itu merah dan membengkak, kemudian menggigitnya tak kalah kuat meski tidak sampai berdarah, merasa mendapat rangsangan menyakitkan itu Jaejoong tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk menyusupkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Jaejoong, menjilati seluruh isi goa hangat itu, lidah itu menari indah menyapu habis apapun yang disentuhnya, Jaejoong tersentak, lidah panjang Yunho hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya membuatnya tidak hanya tidak bisa bernafas, tapi juga serasa ingin meledak muntah, namun rasa sakit itu entah kenapa terasa begitu nikmat. Yunho tak hanya menggunakan lidahnya untuk memanjakan Jaejoong, melihat pertahanan Jaejoong yang melemah ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk bermain di bawah, di selakangan Jaejoong, dimana kejantanan itu sudah tampak terbangun sempurna. Jaejoong hendak menolak namun ia sudah tak bisa bicara dan tubuhnya sangat lemah, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi agar tidak termakan godaan itu. Namun Yunho adalah pemain seks yang hebat, ia terus merangsang Jaejoong yang tak berdaya, ia mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong, mencari batang keras tanpa alas itu untuk di main-mainkan.

Jaejoong menutup mata sangat erat, ia sudah mencapai limit, Yunho tak bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi begitu tangan kasar itu tampak dengan halus mengocok miliknya, membuatnya menggelinjang saking enaknya. Lidah Yunho yang masih bermain di rongga mulutnya semakin membuat persediaan oksigennya menipis, ditambah permainan bawah Yunho yang membuat detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dan Jaejoong hampir mati, jika itu yang bisa ia gambarkan, jika ia tidak menguatkan diri untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Yunho terdorong beberapa centi dari tubuh Jaejoong, ciuman mereka terlepas, kocokan di bawah sempat terhenti namun Yunho tetap meneruskannya, dengan posisi berhadapan sangat dekat seperti ini, Yunho begitu senang melihat raut wajah penuh nafsu Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho, hentikan...ah ah, aku tidak kuat Yunh,"Jaejoong mendesah pelan, meski ia ingin Yunho berhenti namun tangannya bukannya menghentikan permainan Yunho, Jaejoong malah menggantungkan tubuhnya yang lemas di pundak Yunho.

"Kau menyukai kan?"Yunho tersenyum puas, Jaejoong tak menjawab, hanya terdengar desahan pelan yang berusaha ia tahan dari mulutnya, namun permainan Yunho tak berhenti disitu saja, saat ia merasakan kejantanan Jaejoong semakin berkedut, dan reaksi Jaejoong yang mulai menggila, Yunho kemudian mengambil cock ring dari sakunya, ia membuka celana dan celana dalam Jaejoong membuatnya setangah bugil.

"Ah, Yunh, ah aku... ah, kumohon biarkan aku keluar,"Jaejoong yang lemas, begitu panik melihat Yunho kini sedang memasangkan cock ring pada kejantanannya

"Nikmati orgasme mu, Jaejoong Kim," Bisik Yunho tampak puas, ia masih merangsang Jaejoong mengangkat kemeja Jaejong dan mengelus lembut kedua puting susu Jaejoong dan mulai menjilati dan mengulum salah satu nipple itu.

"Junghh...ah kumohon biarkan aku keluar,"Pohon Jaejoong penuh nafsu,

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu cara,"Ujar Yunho memberi tawaran, Jaejoong takut sekali dengan tawaran itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya Jaejoong

"Hanya ingin memanjakanmu, aku ingin hole ini,..."Yunho meraih belahan butt Jaejoong membukanya dan jari tengahnya menyusup kedalam hole sempit yang berkedut itu, Jaejoong mendadak panik ia bahkan membenturkan tubuhnya sendiri pada dinding saking kagetnya.

"Tidak!"jawabnya tegas

"Kalau begitu kau akan kusiksa sampai cairanmu kering,"

"Yunho... ahhhhh"Jaejoong hendak menolak lagi, namun jari Yunho langsung menerobos hole sempitnya membuatnya merasakan perih.

"Ah, Yunho ah.. ah... jangan"Jaejoong berteriak ketakutan

"Hei hei, tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kalau kau mau bekerja sama," Bujuk Yunho

"Itu menyakitkan Yun, sungguh, aku tidak kuat, aku akan berteriak kencang dan suaraku bisa saja terdengar oleh mereka yang ada di luar,"Kilah Jaejoong

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, pikirkan tentang kenikmatanmu saja,"Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, kemudian kembali menciumannya membabi buta, entah sudah terlanjur terangsang atau bagaimana kini Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu, sama bernafsunya sama bergairahnya, dan Yunho semakin puas. Selesai bermain di rongga hangat itu, ia kemudian bermain di kedua nipple Jaejoong, membelainya lembut, menggigitnya, menciumnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya, dan Jaejoong di buat tak berkutik olehnya.

"Ah, Yunh, ah , ah ah, "Jaejoong mendesah keenakan, sudah lupa dengan prinsip kalau dia bukan GAY. Ciuman Yunho berpindah semakin kebawah, Jaejoong tanpa sadar semakin menikmati permainan yang seharusnya ingin ia hindari ini, merasa kepalang tanggung mungkin, Jaejoong akhirnya memilih untuk menikmati ini sampai akhir. Yunho menggerayangi semua tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan dan lidahnya, kemeja Jaejoong sudah dilepasnya semua kancingnya meski kemeja itu masih tetap terpasang.

"Yunh, oh, ah, Yunh,,,noh..."Desah Jaejoong semakin menggila, Yunho kini sedang berjongkok di bawahnya, melepas cock ring di kejantanannya, dan Jaejoong hampir bisa dikatakan bernafas lega, ia meraih apapun untuk tetap bisa berdiri mempertahankan keseimbangannya, dan Yunho mulai menciumi kejantanannya, Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kejantanan itu terus di elus dan di kocok sebentar sebelum ia memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Oooh, aah, aah,... Ahhh,"Jaejoong mendesah kian keras, Yunho terus meng-in-out kan kejantanan Jaejoong dalam mulutnya, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggelitik ujungnya, menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dua bola di pangkalnya, dan Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tak ingin ini berhenti begitu saja.

"Yunho, oh, ah, yunh, ini... cepatthh... Yunh lebih cepat, ohhh,"Sambil menahan nafsu suara mendesah itu memerintah Yunho untuk mempercepat blow jobnya, Yunho di bawah sana tersenyum semakin puas, permainannya memang tak pernah mengecewakan siapapun.

Yunho mempercepat blow jobnya, menghisap kejantannya, menggelitik ujungnya dengan lidahnya, meremas pangkalnya, dan suara kecipak akibat gesekan mulut Yunho yang dipenuhi saliva dengan cairan cum Jaejoong yang hendak mencapai puncak, membuat semuanya semakin panas.

"Yunh...aku... aku...oh aku keluar,"dan Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut Yunho kuat, menutup mata kuat, dan desahannya membuat sekujur tubuh Yunho bereaksi hebat,

"Ini gila, tubuhnya, suaranya, cairannnya,...aku tidak bisa berhenti, dia bahaya sekali,"batin Yunho berbarengan dengan cairan Jaejoong yang menyemprot keluar memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan tanpa bergernyit kejijikan Yunho menghisap habis cairan itu, bahkan rela menjilati semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang terkena cairan itu. Jaejoong ambruk seketika, jika saja Yunho tak segera menahannya mungkin ia sudah terjerembab ke lantai toilet.

"Sudah lemas hmm?"Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pangkuannya, memeluknya dari belakang, dan mereka sama-sama duduk di atas kloset, nafas Jaejoong terengah ia hanya sedang mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

"Ini belum seberapa Kim,"Bisik Yunho lagi

"Aku lelah Jung,"

"Tapi aku belum selesai,"Dan permainan di mulai lagi, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menungging, tanpa banyak perlawanan Jaejoong hanya mengikut, sungguh ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan, Jaejoong menungging ia menopang tubuh lemasnya pada kloset, sementara Yunho berada di belakangnya, membuka lebar belahan buttnya, dan mata Yunho seakan berbinar melihat hole pink milik pria cantik itu.

"Pria yang aneh, setelah sejauh ini, aku tak melihat satupun dari bagian tubuhmu yang tak indah,"Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum sinis

"Jangan banyak bicara, dan jangan memperhatikan bagian sensitifku seperti itu, cepat akhiri ini, aku lelah,"Marah Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke belakang. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menggunakan jemarinya mengelus lembut hole indah itu

"Ah... Yunh..jangan menggodaku terus,"Kesal Jaejoong

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta ya,"Dan Yunho meraih kembali kejantannan Jaejoong, mengocoknya pelan, memberikan kenikmatan lain untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan diberikannya. Perlahan Yunho menuntun kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna sejak tadi, membawanya mendekati hole pink itu, memainkannya sebentar dengan menggesek-gesekkannya pada hole itu.

"Ah.."Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Yunho mulai mendorong masuk kejantanannya pelan namun menyakitkan, Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

"Aaah.. sakit sekali Jung, aah,"Teriak Jaejoong histeris, Yunho berhenti sebentar kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup pelan bibir cherry yang berteriak itu.

"Jangan tegang, ini akan enak nantinya,"Bisik Yunho pelan, kemudian kembali mendorong kejantanannya, dan Jaejoong kembali berteriak

"Ahhh, sakit sekali, sudah hentikan, aku tidak kuat,"Marah Jaejoong namun Yunho tak mempedulikan, ia masih mendorong kejantannyannya sampai separoh jalan.

"Yunhoooo, aaaah, kau menyakitiku.."Jaejoong tampak begitu panik, kesal dengan kepanikan Jaejoong, Yunho tanpa menunggu atau memberi kode apapun dengan cepat dan keras, mendorong paksa kejantanannya

"Aaaaaahhhh..."Jaejoong berteriak tertahan sampai membuat wajahnya memerah, kejantanan Yunho sudah masuk sempurna, namun Yunho masih tak berani bergerak.

"Tenanglah, bagian yang menyakitkan sudah selesai, sekarang kau akan kumanjakan, dengan cara yang lebih nikmat,"Ucap Yunho kembali meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong, mengelus lembut nipple Jaejoong, memainkannya sebentar, dan mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong sebentar, kemudian mempersiapkan Jaejoong untuk lebih kuat menopang tubuhnya, Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong yang menungging, dan ia mulai bergerak.

"Ah... pelan-pelan Yunh..."Yunho bergerak pelan

"Ah... ah,...Ah..."Gerakan itu berjalan sesuai alur, sakit namun nikmat, Jaejoong menutup matanya erat dan mulai merasakan kenikmatan dibalik rasa sakit itu.

"Ah... Yunh... ah..." Jaejoong mendesah, dan Yunho menggunakan tangan satunya untuk memainkan nipple Jaejoong memelintirnya, mengelusnya, dan menarik-narik lembut nipple itu, membuat Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang keenakan.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah..."Jaejoong terus mendesah, Yunho masih menggenjotnya di belakang sana, Yunho memainkan nipplenya, mengocok kejantanannya, meremas pantatnya, menggigit punggungnya, memberi kissmark dilehernya, mencium habis bibirnya, permainan itu lama dan menggairahkan.

"aaah, ahhh,"Hentakan Yunho kian kuat, kini ia mempercepat pergerakannya, ia bahkan menghentikan semua rangsangannya di titik sensitif lainnya, kemudian, menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong kebelakang, seperti sedang menunggang, Yunho benar-benar memang sedang menunggang Jaejoong di bawahnya, Jaejoong sudah tak menempel pada kloset ia menggantungkan tubuhnya pada kedua lengannya yang ditarik Yunho, kemejanya berkibar kesana kemari, terbuka, namun belum terlepas dari tubuhnya, Jaejoong seperempat bugil dengan keringat yang menetes di kulit putih dan mulusnya, rambut almondnya yang berkibar lembut, apalagi yang tak lebih menggairahkan dari itu. Jaejoong jauh lebih menggoda dari gadis manapun.

"Ahh... ahhh,... ahhhh..." Desah Jaejoong sudah hampir seperti berteriak

"Kau enak sekali, ahhh, ini nikmat Kim, ah, ah,"Yunho juga mendesah kenikmatan, wajahnya memerah menahan gejolak yang begitu besar

"Ini gila, kau enak sekali... oh,,,, oh, sempit... aah,"Desah Yunho masih terus menggenjot Jaejoong cepat,

"Aaaah, aku mau sampai Yunhhh... ahh,"Ungkap Jaejoong, dan seketika Yunho semakin mempercepat tunggangannya

"Aku jugaaa... aaaah..."Dan hentakan terakhir yang kuat dan cepat, bersamaan dengan orgasme mereka, orgasme terhebat yang pernah mereka rasakan, cairan itu membajiri kedua tubuh mereka.

"Aku lelah,"Ujar Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi Yunho menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak langsung ambruk ke lantai, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada dinding toilet. Ia sangat lelah, tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, dan dia bahkan tanpa sadar tertidur dengan sendirinya.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong sudah sadar sejak tadi, hanya saja ia mencoba ingin menenangkan dirinya, tempat ini, ia sudah tahu ia ada dimana, di sudut sana Eugene, dokter cantik itu sedang duduk menekuni buku kedokterannya, Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas, sangat malas untuk menyapa, karena saat ini ia terbaring lemas bagai korban pemerkosaan di ruang kesehatan itu.

"Aku membiarkannya merasukiku, apa yang sudah kulakukan,"Jaejoong terus merutuki kebodohannya

"Aku bukan yeoja,"dan Jaejoong menekuri langit-langit kamar itu. pelan ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya,

"Aah,"Ia meringis pelan, tatkala pergerakannya membuat bagian bawahnya semakin sakit, Eugene yang mendengar pun segera menghampiri

"Kim Jaejoong-shii kau sudah sadar?'Tanya Eugene cemas

"Aku mau pulang dokter,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu?"Dokter cantik itu menawarkan bantuan, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang sendiri,"Dan Jaejoong mengacuhkan semua rasa sakit itu, mengacuhkan teriakan Eugene, dan ia terus melangkah keluar.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong berdiri cukup lama di depan sebuah bangunan bercat hampir pudar yang berada di depannya, pagarnya terkunci, ini asramanya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kenangan masa kecilnya. Masa kecil dengan kedua orang tua kandung yang lengkap, masa kecil tanpa ibu tiri, masa kecil dengan ibu yang paling sempurna.

Ini hal paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya, berdiri sendiri, hidup sendiri, ingin berlari kemanapun rasa sakitnya tetap sama.

"Aku harus kuat," Batinnya memaksakan diri

Bosan dengan pemandangan itu, Jaejoong membuka kunci pagar dan masuk ke asramanya. Asrama? Sekolah? Kini ia sudah di kelas dua dan sejauh yang ia sadar, tempat terbaik yang seharusnya ia punya untuk melarikan diri kini sudah menjadi neraka, semua itu karena Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho memperkosanya, mereka namja, dan kenapa harus dirinya? Tidak cukupkah mengklaimnya dan membatasi pergerakannya dan kini merenggut harga dirinya...

OoooO

Terseok-seok Jaejoong pulang keasramanya, sekolah khusus pria di sekolah mewahnya. Tubuhnya panas dingin, sepertinya ia akan demam, bagian bawahnya sudah tak terlalu sakit lagi, namun juga tak bisa dibilang sudah baik-baik saja.

"Aku hampir sudah tak punya muka untuk bertemu semua orang disekolah ini, apa aku harus berhenti sekolah saja" Gumam Jaejoong lemah, ia hendak menangis namun tak ada air mata yang keluar, teman sekamarnya Yamapi adalah orang jepang yang lahir dan menetap lama di Korea nama lengkapnya Tomohisa Yamashita, tapi semua orang memanggilnya Yamapi, sangat dingin, bukan tempat curhat yang baik, mungkin ia tak begitu peduli dengan kegundahan Jaejoong yang bahkan belum genap setengah tahun menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Kau akan berhenti sekolah?" Diluar dugaan Yamapi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang terlalu jarang untuk didengar, Jaejoong sampai menoleh cepat saking kagetnya, lama mereka terdiam bersama, Jaejoong dilanda kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Kita mungkin tak pernah bicara, tapi aku peduli denganmu," jelas Yamapi kalem, Jaejoong tercengang, ia membuka menutup mata bulatnya dengan sangat perlahan

"Emm itu... aku hanya sedang memikirkan itu," Jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Heh, sayang sekali, aku lumayan menyukaimu," Ujar Yamapi setelah menarik nafas panjang, ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya yang membelakangi Jaejoong, dan kini mereka saling menatap

"Menyukaiku...?" Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Kau satu-satunya teman sekamar yang paling tidak berisik yang pernah aku punya,"Jelas Yamapi kini berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, dan merebahkan badannya, lantas ia menutup matanya, dan mereka kembali hening.

"Kekasihmu Yunho adalah orang penting disini, Hah kau dalam masalah besar," Ucap Yamapi kemudian, setelah cukup lama terdiam, mendengar penuturan terakhir itu, Jaejong hampir tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Kau bicara apa!?" Jaejoong lantas menatap tajam Yamapi, Yamapi membalik tubuhnya kembali membelakangi Jaejoong

"Suara desahanmu di toilet tadi, sampai sekarang...membuatku merinding," Gumam Yamapi pelan, Jaejoong kembali tersedak, kini matanya membelalak sempurna, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mwo!" Pekiknya demikian keras...

**OoooO**

Changmin berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan tatapan datar, bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuknya, tentu saja, tidak pernah ada hari yang menyenangkan untuknya selama berada di sekolah.

"Hah," desahnya parau,

"Yo Changmin," Seseorang menyapanya, Changmin menoleh dan mendapati namja berjidat lebar itu sedang tersenyum demikian lebar padanya

" Hyung ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" tanyanya, Youchun masih tersenyum

"Eh apa kau tahu, Hyungmu Yunho sedang kencan dengan Jaejoong?" Ia merangkul Changmin dengan akrab

"lalu?"Changmin bertanya, Youchun mengepalkan tinjunya ke bahu Changmin, dan tertawa demikian keras

"Pacarku Junsu, adalah teman baiknya,"Jawabnya semangat, Changmin memincingkan matanya malas, berpikir apa gunanya hal itu diberitahukan padanya

"Tidak penting sekali Hyung,"Cetusnya dan melengos pergi, Youchun termangu dan sadar tidakkah ia sangat bodoh saat itu.

Sementara itu di koridor lainnya Siwon, dengan tegaknya berjalan diapit oleh Kibum yang merong-rongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan sebagian besar berasal dari Jaejoong. Sejak hari dimana Siwon mengajak Jaejoong ke kelas bangsawan, Kibum sudah mencium gelagat tak enak dari Siwon, tentu saja tudingan itu berarah ke kesimpulan bahwa Siwon menyukai Jaejoong, Siwon bungkan seribu bahasa, tak ada gunanya juga ia menjawab, toh Kibum juga tak kan mempercayai satupun jawabannya

"Dan aku yakin sekali, kau menyukai namja itu kan,"ujar Kibum, masih sambil mengiringi Siwon hingga kedepan ruangan OSIS

"Bicara saja sesukamu,"Akhirnya Siwon menjawab juga, wajah Kibum merah padam

"kenapa kau menyukainya?" Kibum menarik seragam Siwon, "Kenapa?

Siwon menarik nafas berat, dan menatap Kibum dalam-dalam

"Kalaupun aku mengatakan menyukainya," Ia menarik nafas lagi "Apa akan mengubah keadaan yang ada?"

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya," Suaranya bergetar, Siwon mengangguk pelan. Kibum menggigit bibir dalamnya keras-keras hampir berdarah, Siwon masuk ke ruang OSIS setelah menepuk-nepuk kepala namja berwajah dingin itu dengan lembut, tak mengetahui betapa sakitnya hati Kibum saat itu, tak mengetahui ada butiran air mata yang tertatahan untuk menentes di sudut mata Kibum.

"Apa benar, kau tidak akan melirikku,"batinnya kecewa, ia mundur dan melangkah pergi, meski hatinya sakit sekali. Kibum berlari sekencang mungkin, berharap ia bisa terjatuh dan merasakan sakit di bagian lain dari tubuhnya agar sakit di hatinya tak terasa, dan Jaejoong hampir tertabarak tiang penyangga papan pengumuman ketika seseorang berlari dengan membabi buta dan hampir manabraknya, meski tak bisa melihat dengan jelas namun ia yakin sekali, orang itu adalah Kibum, teman Siwon. Setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya,d an membelok di koridor lainnya yang kini mengarah ke kelas tiga, ada urusan tidak penting yang membawanya ke kelas tiga, dan sebelum sempat memikirkan kemana selanjutnya ia harus menuju, langkahnya terhenti, di ujung sana, Yunho bersama Boa (setidaknya ia mengingat gadis berwajah sendu itu) sedang berjalan beriringan. Jaejoong hampir mati ketakutan, tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Jaejoong..." tiba-tiba suara cempreng Junsu mengagetkannya, mungkin tidak banyak yang menyadari, tapi Junsu suka sekali berteriak

"Junsu," Jaejoong menyahut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian, lupa bahwa dua orang di seberang sana sudah menyadari keberadaannya, dan Yunho kelihatan sekali memperhatikannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja,"Jawab Junsu, sambil melancarkan peredaran nafasnya yang menipis

"Yunho-ya, kita belum selesai bicara,"Ucap Boa, saat melihat Yunho sekarang memperhatikan Jaejoong

"Tidak bisakah akhiri semua ini Boa,"Tutur Yunho tanpa menoleh "Aku sudah lelah,"

Boa hampir menangis saat berkata "Kau memilih seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kau nikahi,"

"Siapa bilang," sahut Yunho jemu , ia hendak menyahut lagi, tapi Boa sudah berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, Yunho refleks ingin mencegah, tapi bukankah sedari tadi ia justru berharap bisa segera melepaskan diri dari Boa. Tapi Boa memang tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, ia berjalan cepat, di depan Yunho dan menuju Jaejoong.

"Hei Boa sepertinya menuju kemari,"Ucap Junsu memperhatikan, Jaejoong ikut menoleh, dan

Plaak! Sebelum semua mendadak hening, Jaejoong bisa merasakan panas di pipinya, dan Junsu hampir mengamuk saat itu

"Sadar diri Kim," Pekik Boa sambil menangis, Junsu berhenti dari amukannya yang hampir meledak, tiba-tiba ia merasa iba, dan Jaejoong meraba pipinya yang memerah, semantara Yunho berlari ke arah mereka

"Boa,"Yunho menarik tangan Boa, melirik Jaejoong sekilas, dan terlihat cemas

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya perhatian, ia meraba pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, Jaejoong menatapnya sendu, dan Yunho tak suka tatapan itu. Semantara emosi Boa kian terpancing, wajahnya merah padam, seakan semua pasokan darahnya berkumpul di kepala

"Kalian menjijikkan,"Geramnya, menarik kerah baju Yunho kebelakang

"Boa kumohon," Ucap Yunho, "Aku mencintai namja ini,"

Air mata Boa mengalir deras tak terbendung, ia menjerit-jerit, memaki-maki, memukul-mukul tubuh Yunho dengan membabi buta.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Kim Jaejoong, kau akan menyesalinya,"Desisnya geram sekali, Yunho menariknya menjauh, Jaejoong menatap Boa dengan tajam, tapi ia tak melawan, bagaimana mungkin ia melawan, bagaimanapun juga Boa adalah wanita, tidak etis sekali namja melawan yeoja. Yunho masih meliriknya ketika mereka semakin menjauh.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan iba Junsu memastikan keadaan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tak menjawab.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong duduk di bangkunya, di deretan paling belakang di samping jendela, sudah kebiasaan jika namja berparas cantik ini suka menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela, meski tatapannya ke luar, tapi hatinya tidak, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal lain, sementara hal yang penting disini sedang terjadi. Tak mungkin ia begitu saja melupakan tamparan keras Boa yang masih membekas di pipinya, dan tak mungkin ia melupakan ungkapan Yunho yang mengatakan mencintainya, lebih tak mungkin lagi ia melupakan kejadian kemarin. Lama sekali ia berharap bisa mengatakan hal itu pada seorang yeoja, tapi sekarang ia justru mendapat ungkapan seperti itu dari seorang namja. Bisakah ia bahagia sekarang?

Jaejoong beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas berat, dan terlihat mengeluh dalam diam, hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Yunho disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Jaejoong, merasa geli dan kaget, Jaejoong otomatis menjauh, dan tubuhnya terbentur dinding

"Ya!" Pekiknya, "Kau mengagetkan ku saja,"

"Hah syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja ternyata," Ucap Yunho lega, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang masih merah

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya lembut, Jaejoong terdiam, terpesona...

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan," katanya gugup, menepis tangan Yunho

Yunho cuek saja, ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong,

"Jangan menyentuhku ku bilang,..." Jaejoong kembali menepis tangan Yunho, tapi tangan itu tak bergerak, dan tubuh Yunho mendekat, mengecup pelan pipi merah itu, Jaejoong terpaku, jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, jika bisa dibuat hiperbola, pipi merah itu tertutup sudah dengan wajahnya yang ikut memerah dengan cepat.

"Maafkan, aku, tidak sempat menahannya,"

"Lupakan, tamparan ini tak jauh lebih sakit dari..."

"Maafkan aku, dan kau masih marah tentang kemarin..."

"Jangan dibahas,"Potong Jaejoong cepat

"Katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong masih terdiam

"Gadis itu lebih kasihan," Jaejoong bicara dengan suara bergetar "Kau hibur saja dia,"

"Tidak mungkin," Yunho tertawa tipis "Hubunganku dengan wanita ada dua, kalau tidak suka, itu artinya benci,"

"Kau membenci gadis itu?" tanya Jaejoong cepat,

"Aku tidak punya hubungan dengannya, dan aku tidak perlu membencinya,"

"Dia terlihat begitu mencintaimu,"

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Kau egois sekali Yun, bagaimana bisa aku membalas perasaan orang sepertimu,"

"Jika alasan seperti itu bisa membuatmu menolakku, maka alasan seperti itu juga yang akan aku gunakan untuk meluluhkanmu, kau lihat Kim, aku menjadi orang yang sangat egois hanya untuk mendapatkanmu," Yunho menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus

"Kau menyalahkanku untuk semua kekacauan ini? kau berpikir aku yang mengubahmu menjadi egois?"

"Aku berpikir, kau membuatku menjadi orang gila,"  
"Kau memang sudah gila Jung..." Sengit Jaejoong, mereka saling menatap cukup lama

"Ya Jung Yunho..." teriak Heechu memecah keheningan, wanita tercantik seantero sekolah ini, berdiri gagah dengan tangan dipinggang, alisnya menurun lurus menandakan betapa marahnya ia saat ini. Yunho menoleh, menatapnya dengan santai.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini," Katanya gusar, mendekat dengan langkah dihentakkan kuat, semua orang disekitarnya menyingkir memberi jarak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho malas

"Kau memberi tahu umma kan,"pekiknya nyaring, kini ia sudah berada di depan Yunho, Jaejoong wajahnya sepucat tembok, menunduk dan gugup.

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti, Heechul menarik nafas dalam, kemudian kembali berteriak

"Hangeng ge-ge dan aku akan ke Cina,"

"Aku tidak memberitahu umma, umma bertanya denganku dan menjebakku, aku hanya mengatakan iya dan tidak, dan tak sadar bahwa ada satu pertanyaan yang mengarah kesitu, kau kan tahu umma sama liciknya denganmu," Dalih Yunho bijaksana, wajah Heechul berkerut saking marahnya, ia kemudian beralih menatap Jaejoong, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah tidak masalah," Katanya tersenyum, Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung "Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat,"

Yunho tak merasa enak dengan syarat ini "Aku tidak salah kan, untuk apa aku menebus kesalahanku," protesnya, tapi Heechul masih keukeuh

"Kau salah Jung Yunho, dan kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku katakan," Titahnya

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Yunho malas

"Bukan kau," Heechul lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti , kemudian menunjuk Jaejoong "Tapi kekasihmu,"

"Mwo!" Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak bersamaan

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Yunho panik, dari tingkahnya Jaejoong juga sama paniknya

"Wah wah wah kau khawatir sekali dengannya, tidak buruk kok, aku hanya ingin..." Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu dengan cemas

"Meminjam wajah cantiknya untuk model festival cosmetic,"

"Mwo!"

**OoooO**

**Selamat natal dan tahun baru teman-teman sekalian**

**Updatenya memang sangat lama, sungguh, dan akhirnya saya mengubah ratenya menjadi M, dan langsung memberikan NC. Jaejoong, cosmetic dan Heechul, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?**


End file.
